A Flawed Sapphire
by TheCloudWeaver
Summary: Soul and Maka had developed slight crushes on each-other for the past year or so. When Soul finally builds up enough courage to tell Maka how he feels, shit hits the fan quickly. Spirit interferes, Maka's insecurites, and a mysterious "H" character all decide to fight Soul on his attempts to tell Maka how he feels. It's Soul against the world. SoMa Love story. M for lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! TheCloudWeaver here with your daily dose of SoMa! I will admit I am a huge SoMa fan. (I LOVE YOU MAKA! 3) But again let's go away from my pathetic attempts to love something that doesn't exists. I'm just writing this story to please my friend SoulKitten and to get my mind of writing The Doomsday Weapons (to honest, I don't know if anyone reads that story.) So here it is with a short intro.**

**Chapter 1 : The Love Letters**

**Maka POV**

"Soul... why did you wake me up?" I said rubbing my eyelids. "Because we have to go to school." Soul said with a boerd expresion. "Oh... ok..." I said rubbing my cranium. I was exsausted, but for what reason? Was I dreaming about something? If I was, then what was it? I didn't know, but I just went along with it. I got up quickly and realized that, Soul had made breakfest. I was mesmerized by the aroma of the feast that layed before me. Blueberry Pancakes, French Toast with maple syrup, and Orange Juice. "Mmm... Soul did you make all of this?" "Hm? Oh yeah. I hope you enjoy it." he said with a smile. I quickly took a bite of the pancakes and imediatly melted with the flavor. "Mmm... Soul! This is so good!" I said. "Oh it's nothing, really." "Nothing?! It's delicious! Where did you learn how to make these?" "Well, since you always cook for me, I watch how you make breakfest. I'm not sure they're that good compared to yours." He said bringing a blush to my face. He smirked at my blushed and then sat down. "So are they really that good?" he said. "Hm... no..." I said taking a pause. "They're AMAZING!" I said hugging Soul. I quickly realized what I did and pulled away. I saw a bit of a shocked expresion on Soul's face. "Heh...yeah..." he said looking a bit sad. She had grew a bit of a crush on Soul for the past year or so. She liked the way he smirked at her. It just made her feel so good. The reason she hadn't told Soul the way she felt was that her father would rip him apart and most probably drive Soul away from her. It was a curse that she couldn't lift, but then again it wasn't just her father. There has been a guy who goes by the name of "H" that has been leaving love letters in her locker. She felt creeped out that love notes were being inserted in her locker. It was a mix of creeped out and sweetened. She hadn't told Soul because she didn't want to bother him with her problems.

**Soul POV**

Heh... that was good. I had devolped a deep crush for Maka since the kishin battle. It was a twisty slide of emotion for him. She had shown signs of liking him, but she always denied them. Why? Did she not like me? I thought over and over, why she was doing this to me. It wasn't like her to deny something as obvious as a crush. I wanted to make her mine, to protect her, but this world is a cruel place. I had tried to tell her I liked her, but her father Spirit was always around her whenever she was in school. As for I never told her at home, she always snuck into her room to study. I was trying to tell her today, but she said she was buzy studying for a big test. It was a nightmare not able to tell her how I felt. I wanted to kiss her milky white skin, to feel her beautiful emerald eyes staring into my crimson ones, and to stroke her ash-blonde hair. It was an urge that I had to contain, but one that I couldn't hold any longer.

(time skip)

Today was going to be different... I was going to tell her how I felt, I wasn't going to take no for an awnser to not tell her. I could take a no as an awnser to not like me, but I was going to tell her. We reached school, I followed Maka to her locker and was flabbergasted at what I saw. I saw a letter stick out of Maka's locker with a heart shaped seal. She picked it up quickly and read it.

**Maka POV**

I wasn't suprised to see another love letter from the mysterious "H" character, but I was just shocked from two things. The contents of the letter, and that Soul was behind me. The note said.

**Hello Maka, i'm H. I know you might be frightened that I know your name and all, but what I'm trying to say what I feel about you. Maka - I love you. I really hope you feel the same way. Please give me an awnser... I will be wating at 6 in the park today. Please... just give me an awnser, and I'll leave you alone...**

**-H **

He loved me?! How could he love me? I am just a nerdy bookworm with no apeal. What could he see in me? Ugh... my mind is just in a rollercoaster of emotion... I gasped and realized that Soul was still behind me reading the note. I saw him leaving, not responding at my pleas. "Soul! SOUL!" I kept saying putting a tear in my eye. He was my best friend. What happend to him?

**Soul POV**

That note... whoever wrote that note... - I can't... I can't even think of a threat to tell him. What was I supposed to do. I liked Maka, and I wanted to protect her, but how can I fight a guy who can seriously go out of his way and tell Maka he loved her. It was a battle I couldn't win. He was better than me. I couldn't win against him. I was so angry at myself. "GAHHH!" I kept saying. "Damm it world!, why can't I tell Maka I like her?! Why do you torture me with this bullshit?!" I kept yelling at the sky. I felt tears in my eyes. "Why... what have I done to deserve this... am I not ment to be with Maka..." I thought deeply into my soul... Maybe that was the awnser... maybe I wasn't ment to be with Maka... this was probably a sign... yeah...

**Maka POV**

I was crying my head of... what had come over Soul? It hurt me to just think that Soul left me. I was heading home, but one thing was still in my head. Should I go and see who was this "H" guy was? I quickly came up with the awnser. No... I saw Soul in his bed, softly crying. "Soul!" I said with exitement. I went for a hug, but this time - I knew what I was doing. I started to cry again.

**Soul POV**

Maka was in my room, crying her head of, hugging me with all her force. "I...thought...you left me..." she said. My entire being was ripped apart. "Maka, I wouldn't leave you for the world..." I said. She continued to crying and hug me. "Soul... this morning why did you go away?" She said. "I'm sorry Maka... I had somethings on my mind." I lied "Where those things part of the letter you saw?" she said. I tried to lie to her, but she pierced my soul with her emerald eyes. "Yes..." I ended up saying in defeat. "Now... your going to leave me right?" I said sighing. "NO!" she said hugging me harder. "I'd never leave you Soul! Your my best friend! I don't know what I would do without you in my life." she said. Part of my body tried to pull her away, but my emotions took over. I started to stroke her ash-blonde hair over and over. It was very silky like I always imagined it felt. Emotionaly exsausted, I fell asleep, with Maka on my lap.

**A/N: Ahh... it's done... I will admit, it was hard writing this chapter. Why? Because I love Maka so much. H, is going to be a bitch to write about. If you know anything about SoMa stories, then you know who he is. So what will happen next? No one knows! Muahaha! I'm evil...**

**~TheCloudWeaver**

**(the true image, of pure patheticness.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Woah! I am so happy! I see that I have three followers to this story! I feel so good right now. I'm also putting the Doomsday Weapons on semi-hiatus. I kinda lost all motavation for that story. T_T. But no time for tears! Special Shout-outs to:**

**Txlegodude, lovelygirl4everlife, and Cherryberry998 for following.**

**I also have to give a shout-out to my insperation SoulKitten for this story. I'm also going to be evil to her because she delete her story My Treasure. So, SoulKitten i'm warning you! I will come out with evil ideas. You might even coffee table flip yourself over and over. So you have been warned! Also... M for lemons in later chapters! But for now, review and follow for the evil twists and turns that shall follow. (evil stein face)**

**Chapter 2 : Meeting H**

**Maka POV**

I slept on Soul's lap for the night. I awoke only to see his messy white hair on the pillow. "Morning sleepy head" I said softly "Mom... just 5 more minutes..." he said putting the pillow over his head. "We'll be late for school, Snow White..." I joked. "Fine..." he said not making a witty remark.

(time skip)

We arived at school and I quickly remembered. "Oh crap!" I said. "H, is probably sad right now." I said looking down. Soul was talking to Liz and Patti about something I couldn't hear. I looked at my locker and found another note by this H guy.

**Dear Maka,**

**I just wanted you to know, I'll be wating every day for you at the park. Don't worry about anything else.**

**-H**

I felt kind of bad for the guy. He loved me, and I couldn't return it. Not only did I not know the guy, but there was something keeping me back from him. A feeling that is tugging on my heart everytime I think about Soul, Did I love him? I knew I liked him a bit, but... ugh... it's just so confusing...

**Soul POV**

"Hey Liz and Patti" "What's up Soul?" "Oh nothing... just... can we talk about this, friend to friend?" "Geez Soul It sounds like your admiting to murder." "What?! No!" I said. "I'm just joking around soul, no need to get those white locks of yours in a twist." "Heh... fine" "So anyway, what did you want to talk about?" "It's about Maka... I like her..." I said looking down. "OH! THAT'S SO SWEET SOUL!" she said before I closed her mouth with my palm. "Jeez Liz, it's no big deal, calm down!" I said "Ok fine..." She said. "So, when are you going to tell her?" she said like she was already planning our wedding. "You see that's the thing... there's been this H guy... he's been sending love letters to Maka... he says he loves her..." I said staring down at the blank floor. "H?!" Liz and Patti said in unison. "Yeah, some guy named H" "That guy is no good!" Patti said holding her giraffe stuffed animal to the sky. "Yeah, he was sending love letters to me last year. I decided to go meet the guy. At first he was sweet and all, but then he dumped me hard." My mind was in shock. "The bastard!" I yelled. I ran towards Maka to tell her the news, but all of a sudden, I was knocked out cold.

(time skip)

My head hurt like hell, I was tied to a chair with a tiny screen that showed the park. I heard a voice behind me. A voice that sounded familer to me. "Well look who's up now..." the voice said slyly. "What the fuck am I doing here?!" "Now now now... a false move and Maka is dead..." "You touch Maka, and I swear to god..." "Hmm... such words to say from the man who is tied here..." "Fine... just don't hurt Maka..." "Maka? You really are pathetic..." "Shut up..." "You know you can do much better..." "You shut the fuck up!" "You could have a girl with larger breasts, more figure than that piece of shit..." Part of me wanted to get out of this chair and strangle the guy to hell. "But now that you know that... I will hurt Maka so emotionaly, that she will probably commit suicde..." "What the fuck is your game?!" "Game? Just to fuck every girl in school... and your Maka is next on my list... "Fuck off!" "Hm... your words not mine..." he said devilishly. The picture on the screen looked blurry. I could still see Maka at the park waiting, and then I saw a man coming up to Maka. The sick bastard H.

**Maka POV**

Soul was not at home from school, I wonder where he could have gone... I saw this H guy at the park, and I was astounded. It was a sandy blonde hair guy with a black shirt. "Maka!" he said in suprise "I'm so glad you came!" "Well i'm sorry that I kept you waiting.." "Oh no worries, I think your worth it" He said with a smile. I couldn't handle how nice this guy was. "Wow..." I said in astonishment. "May I please have an awnser?" I thought to myself. Dam it! He needed an awnser. That was the whole point of this! I thought to myself again, but I kept comming up to a road block, Soul. Soul was in my heart and I couldn't say no to him. It was then that I realized it... I loved Soul Eater Evans. That was my problem. I loved him and I couldn't get him out of my heart. I felt kind of bad for H, but in a way... I felt happy. I was going to tell Soul I loved him, I just hope he feels the same way. "Maka?" he said sincerly. "The awnser is no..." I said looking down at my feet. I could tell H was sad. "Well... I tried..." he said with a sigh. "Thanks for the awnser anyway. That helped get something of my chest that was there for a really long time." I was flabbergasted he just wanted an awnser - a yes or no awnser, and he took it like a man. He understood. It only made me feel more guilty. "Well Maka, if you ever need any confort, just call me." he said handing his phone number. "Yeah... thanks..." "No problem." He said with a smile. He walked away.

**A/N: Muahahah! I intoduced the fucking game of this H guy... now... for the evil part... Muahahah... Let's just say this... Maka is going to be the target of gunfire for about 5 chapters... and what will happen to Soul... only I know... so I shall torture you with not knowing for about a day... muahahahahaha**

**~TheCloudWeaver**

**(being evil, because of SoulKitten)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ahh... such a nice day... let me go on my computer and write another chapter for A Flawed Sapphire, but first let me check on my story's progress on fan fiction. (Looks on properties)Whoa! 160 views?! 6 Followers?! FIVE REVIEWS!? Oh my god... I love you all! It almost hurts me to write what I'm about to write. Hugs from me to you! Thank you so much for all your support. It brings a tear to my eye. Again, no time for tears... I am here to write chapter 3. Let me warn you right now... torture is the word you will be saying after this chapter. Heh... evil ideas... I am very sorry if you love Maka, but she's the target for pretty much all of the story... Trust me, it hurts torturing Maka. It hurts so much, but here it is... Chapter 3 ladies and gentlemen...**

**Shout-outs to Tokikow, The Prophetic Demon, Soulkitten and Carnival 0f Life**

**Thank you for following! Make sure you review, follow, or favorite for a shout-out! I'm so evil...**

**Chapter 3 - The Note**

**Maka POV**

I was walking towards Soul and I's apartment. I hoped to see Soul there so I could tell him how I felt. This was the moment I told Soul I loved him. I walked up to the door with high hopes. I opened up and called out Soul's name. "Soul? SOUL?" I repeated. I was getting worried. Soul wasn't home? Where could he be? I opened his room and found only one trace of Soul. A note that had Soul's sloppy barely readable handwriting. I read the note in my head, imagining Soul.

**Dear Maka,**

**I've been meaning to tell you this, but I couldn't stand seeing your face. Maka, I hate you. I hate you with all of my heart and soul. I wish I could be there to say it right in your stupid face. I moved away, far away. Now I can live in peace knowing that your putrid soul is miles away from me.**

**-Soul**

My mind processed two emotions: sadness and anger. I broke down in tears. "Soul!" I kept saying in between my sobs. "You heartless bastard..." I quickly pulled up a picture of Soul and I. I held it hard in my hands before throwing it across the room. My heart was shattered. I never wanted to see Soul again.

**Soul POV**

I was crying. I saw the entire thing from the monitor in front of my imprisoned body. I heard Maka's sobs, her broken heart, and her shattered soul. What the fuck was this guy's problem? I heard the door behind me open. "Now do you see what I'm capable of Soul?" "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" "Heh... now your Maka is under sadness. She will now turn to the second person who cares about her - me." "FUCK YOU MAN! DO YOU NOT HAVE A FUCKING HEART?!" I yelled. "It's not that I don't have a heart. It's that I'm playing the game that the world plays. In order to win, it doesn't matter whether or not you have a heart. The only thing that matters is that you're left on top." "You truly are a sick bitch" "Hahaha! That just proves you're not willing to be at the top of the world." "And how the fuck does screwing every girl in school help that?" "Simple. I fuck every girl in school; they recognize me as a top threat. I shall overthrow anyone in my way." "Heh... funny..." I said looking down. "You really think you'll win this "game" of the world?" "Obviously I am the pure definition of ruler of the world. I am just a few steps away from climbing the ladder of the world, and you will sit back and watch as I torture Maka with her own emotions." "Maka..." "Hm? Is that all you can say?" "I love her..." "Well she hates you now..." "It's your entire fault. Why did you need to do that?" "So she won't suspect anything..." he said slyly. I growled at him with all my anger. "Ooh, such feisty love for a bookworm." "She was my life. Why am I even wasting my breath on a heartless being like you?" "Because, you're trapped here forever, so here..." he said putting a piece of bread inside my mouth. "Eat up-you'll need to stay awake for all the torture-otherwise you'll die of starvation." I didn't want to stay awake for all the torture, but he was right. I needed food to stay alive and set things straight with Maka. He left the dark room with a laugh. I needed to escape this hell, but how. A light bulb appeared a top of my head. Duh! Shark-like teeth. I started chewing the rope that tied my body to this chair. It was really tough at first, but I quickly got the hang of it.

**Maka POV**

I wanted to die. Soul hated me so much, he left me. It hurt me so much. I went to the kitchen and got a butchers' knife. I pointed it to my heart. I didn't want to live anymore, until I remember H's voice. "If you ever need me for comfort, call me." that phrase echoed in my head. Could this be fates' doing? Is there still hope? I questioned myself. I got out my phone and quickly dialed H's number. "Hello!" I heard him say. "H!" I yelled in excitement. "Maka, what's up?" "It's... it's..." "Come on Maka, spit it out." "IT'S SOUL!" I blurted out. I hoped to god that he wasn't mad at me. "What about Soul?" "He... he left me..." "Maka, that's terrible." "I... don't know what to do anymore." "Maka, do you need help?" I was shocked at his answer. "Yes please. I need comfort." "I'm on my way Maka. Where do you live?" "2143 Blood Drive. Room 210" "Got it. I'll be there in a minute." "Thank you so much!" I cried.

(Time skip)

H arrived in my apartment like he said, in a minute. I went out and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're here!" I said crying. "Maka... don't worry. I wouldn't leave such a beautiful girl like you alone." "You think I'm beautiful?" "Yes." He said embracing me like I wish Soul would. "I... I like you." I said. "Maka..." he said making my face stare at his. He quickly closed the gap between us and kissed me. It felt blissful. I couldn't describe it besides that, but I could still feel something wrong. Why did that feel wrong to me? Why did it make me want to slap him? Hell - Why was I angry at him? "H..." I said. "Shh... call me Hiro." "Hiro... ok..." I said putting my head on his shoulder. "Maka... I know you're sad right now but, do you want to go out with me? "He said sincerely."Hiro..." "It's ok if you say no." he said. It hurt my heart. He dedicated his love to me. What could I do? "Yes..." I said staring at his teal eyes. "Maka... thank you..." He said pulling me in to a deeper hug. "I love you Maka..." he said finally.

**Soul POV**

I started to chew faster and faster. I could not believe this guy's bullshit. I saw the whole thing from the monitor. This guy's bullshit was hard to even watch, but what really made me cry, was that she nearly committed suicide over me. It hurt me deep my soul. I managed to get released from my imprisonment. I then decided to go look for Maka, but then I realized something. I needed proof, proof of this bastard's evil plans. I searched around the dark room. I found nothing but a closet full of ropes, and a tape recorder. Then I came up with a plan; a plan to get back at this asshole's heartless self. I got in position. I was ready to pull it off.

**A/N: Short? I know... sorry... Well what is this devilish plan of Soul? You probably already know. It's that obvious. Well then next chapter will have Soul escaping Hiro's lair, and confronting Maka. Review, Follow, or P.M me for shout-outs; however just reviewing just makes me feel so much happiness! So again, thank you all so much for reading my story, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you next time! **

**~TheCloudWeaver**

**(I have been completely un-aware that I misspell most words.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ah... I just woke up from a deep sleep of SoMa goodness. Now let me check how well the story is doing... WHOA Holy shit! 263 views and 8 reviews. I love each and everyone of you guys! You gave this story more views and reviews than Created Child did in a month! Well, now to feel sad for you. You have to deal with this story, and I can't do anything about that. Well I could just stop writing it, but then all these evil ideas would be gone - wasted. But since you guys love this story, I'm going to try to update daily. I have writer hype right now so, here it is - A Flawed Sapphire Chapter 4.**

**Shout-outs to DubsHikaru, InkMutt, KarmaAliceFowl009, badtzmaruhoe, and Twenty Sixth Baam.**

**Also special thanks to Twenty Sixth Baam for your advice!**

**Chapter 4 - Soul's Escape**

**Soul POV**

Ugh... it had been 3 days since Hiro asked Maka out. I was just about to puke in disgust. Hiro was nice enough to give me some water and a piece of a half-eaten rice ball. I managed to sustain my life, but the only other bad thing about that was that Maka could get tortured by this guy at any moment. So far it was just gaining her trust, something that I was surprised to see Hiro do well in. She was still fine, but not for long. I heard Hiro coming back to me to check up on me. I got ready. I had devised a plan to get back at Hiro for what he was going to do. I re-tied myself to the chair, and got one of my hands to the back of my body. That hand held the tape recorder. I heard him get closer to the door. I started to say my prayers, and hoped for the best.

"Hahaha!" Hiro said. "My god that girl is so easy."

"Fuck you man."

"Seriously? Are you still alive?"

"Yeah, I can't die on Maka."

"You shouldn't stay alive for much longer, if you don't want to see her have sex with me."

"Well that's where your whole plan gets ruined. Maka isn't like other girls."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, she won't have sex with you."

"Hm... I guess I'll seduce her."

"She can't be seduced. She's really stubborn about everything."

"Well I am the man who will eventually be at the top of the world!" Hiro said spinning around.

"Well, what about Black*Star. He's real tough!" I said with a cocky tone.

"Black*Star!? Ha! You make me laugh. I already fucked his partner a long time ago."

"Then how does she not remember anything about it?"

"Simple, while they're passed out from reaching they're climax, I give em' some amnesia medicine." He said pulling out a small white packet that looks like it could be passed off as a drug.

"Man... Fuck you..."

"Again, your words - not mine."

"Wait!" I said before he left the room."

"Before you go, what's your game again. I can't remember because of the lack of food and water." I said as I clicked the recording button on the tape recorder.

"Hm? Oh well, i'll feed you more food when I get back from screwing Maka. If you must know, again, I will fuck every girl in school while one girl will remember what happened. That girl is under close surveillance so that she can't tell anyone what happened. Afterwords, she'll tell everyone making me a top threat. You're Maka is next, afterwards I will go and tell the girl that I have won, and free her from surveillance. Simple."

"Thanks again, oh by the way can you hand me some of that water over there."

"Hm? Sure, anything but freedom for my captive!" he said with a sly grin."I'll be back tomorrow to check up on you!" he said as if he was my father.

"Ok, I'll wait! It's not like I have a choice."

"Exactly! Now you're getting it!" he said clapping. "Bye!"

I stopped the tape recorder and started to chew my way out again. I put the rope to the side of the chair, and I got another clean one in case of an emergency.

(time skip)

I arrived at our apartment complex in about 3 minutes. I waited outside for Hiro to leave.

**Maka POV**

Hiro had arrived at my apartment at about 8:00 P.M. "Hey Hiro!" I said with a happy smile.

"Maka! So good to see you again!" he said hugging me.

"Listen, I have some important things to say."

"Hm? Ok!" I said with a happy tone.

"My mother has just passed away, and I have nowhere to go anymore." he said bringing a tear to my eye.

"Hiro... I'm so sorry..." I said pulling him in for comfort.

"Yeah... it's sad to see someone you love, just go away in a time like this..."

A shock was clear on my face. He was experiencing the same thing I felt with Soul, only I hated him now.

"I know how that feels." I said sadly.

"Maka, can I stay with you?"

"Hm? What?"

"I never want to leave your side. I want to be with you."

I thought - marriage. Hell no! I mean the guy is sweet and all, but seriously! We were both 17! I mean if we were 18 maybe, but not right now!

"What do you mean?"

"Can I live with you?"

My mind cooled down. Oh... it's only permission to stay in my apartment. Hm...

"Hm? Sure!"

"Really?" he said with a shocked face.

"Yeah sure! You're going out with me, I can give you Soul's room!" I said

"Thank you so much!" he said hugging me. "I'm going to bring some of my essentials over, be right back!"

"Want any help?"

"No, no! It's ok! I only need a toothbrush, some clothes, and a bit of money."

"Ok!"

"I'll be back in a moment!" he said quickly kissing me in the cheek.

**Soul POV**

FUCK! He was going back to check on me! This isn't good! I have to do this fast, otherwise he'll realize i'm gone! I saw him leave the apartment, casually. I quickly hid in a bush and waited about 6 seconds. Ok, coast is clear! I ran over to the entrance of our apartment and I knocked for Maka.

**Maka POV**

Whoa! When he said in a moment, he really meant it! I open the door, only to find Soul there.

"Maka!" he said with a happy tone. How the fuck could he be happy after what he did to me.

"What... ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I said with anger

"Maka, I know that your upset, but you need to listen!"

"I don't have to listen to any of your bullshit!"

"Maka! Listen to me! That guy is not what you think!"

"Hiro? How do you know about him! You left!"

"I never left here! He trapped me in his lair and forced me to see his bullshit!" he said showing rope marks all over his wrists.

"What bullshit?"

"Maka listen to this, please I don't want you to get hurt by this guy!"

"Fine, but I know what kind of bullshit you can make up."

I pressed play on the tape recorder. It was Soul, and he was talking to Hiro.

_**"Wait! Before you go, what's your game again. I can't remember because of the lack of food and water." **_

_**"Hm? Oh well, i'll feed you more food when I get back from screwing Maka. If you must know, again, I will fuck every girl in school while one girl will remember what happened. That girl is under close surveillance so that she can't tell anyone what happened. Afterwords, she'll tell everyone making me a top threat. You're Maka is next, afterwards I will go and tell the girl that I have won, and free her from surveillance. Simple."**_

_**"Thanks again, oh by the way can you hand me some of that water over there."  
**_

_**"Hm? Sure, anything but freedom for my captive!"**_

The tape ended.

**A/N: Holy shit! Now Maka knows what Hiro did to him, and what he was planning to do to her. How will she react? Will she believe Soul? Find this out, in the next chapter! Thanks again for all you positive reviews! I love you all! Hugs and Cookies for everyone! Follow, P.M me, or Review for a shout-out. See you all next time!**

**~TheCloudWeaver**

**(loving his audience, since the beginning of his Fan Fic account.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: WHAT?! IT'S OVER 400 VIEWS?! OH MEH GAWD! I LOVE YOU ALL! :) I'M SO HAPPY! I'm still sad though... I'm putting you through this torture... Curse my evil mind and corrupt thoughts... Anyways, thanks to a friend, I have gotten EXTREME Writer Hype. (You know who you are.) So here is the torture filled, Chapter 5!**

**Shout-out to darknesswolf4456 and SnowTamashi Ai**.

**I love all of your reviews, and they just keep this writer extremly happy. :)**

**Chapter 5: Reunited**

**Soul POV**

"Now do you believe me?" I said staring at Maka. She started to cry a bit. "Maka... please... stop crying..." I said trying to hug her.

"Stay away from me!" she said pushing away from me.

"Maka..."

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! You hurt me Soul... I can't trust you anymore..."

"Maka, I didn't put that letter in my room, Hiro did! Why don't you understand?"

"Because he said he loves me!" she said with an angry look in her face. I looked down. She wasn't going to believe me after this bullshit was put on to me.

"Fine... I'm sorry to have bothered you..." I said looking down. I quickly heard footsteps running up the stairs towards our appartment room. "Maka, please hide me!"

"What?"

"Hiro's comming back up, if he finds me here he will hurt you!"

"Soul... fine! Hide in the kitchen cabinet."

"Make sure you pretend you never saw me!"

"Fine Soul..." I ran over to the bar cabinet and I quickly hide in there.

**Maka POV**

I didn't know why Soul was hiding there. Seriously? Hiro would hurt me? You don't know who he is...

"Maka!" Hiro said as he opened the door. "Hey, did you get any visitors while I was gone?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Oh! No reason!" Hiro said scratching the back of his head. He went in for a kiss. I held him closer as he did something I didn't know how to respond to. He picked me up bridal style while not breaking the kiss. He opened to door to my room and tossed me on my bed.

"Hey Hiro..."

"Yeah baby?"

"What are you doing?"

"Well obviously, we are going to sleep together!" My mind was in shock. Soul was right, or was he? Maybe he meant literally sleeping with me, or having sex with me. Well my awnser turned out to be sex because he started rubbing my pussy.

"Hiro... stop..." I said. I mean, I liked the guy but sex?

"Maka, no... I want you now!" He said taking off my skirt.

"HIRO!" I yelled.

"Don't you yell bitch! No one will hear you!" He said slapping me. He continued to undress me while I struggled to get off his grip.

"Ah!" I said as he took of my panties.

"Oh yeah! Scream you whore!" he said getting ready to penetrate my hole. I started crying. Soul was right.

"So...ul!" I managed to say.

"Oh yeah! Before I fuck you dry, I need to make some preporations!" Hiro said as he took out a rope from his backpack. He procceded to tie me to my bed, and afterwards he locked the door. "Ok now... let me hear you scream!" he said as he entered my pussy.

"AHH!" I said in pain. Blood was already starting to drip to my bed sheets.

**Soul POV**

Oh crap... It was already happening. I needed to save Maka. I ran over to Maka's room, but it was locked. I tried to tackle it down, but aparently Maka had her door made from hardwood. I finally took a deep breath and made one last tackle. "Gyah!" I said as I ran inside. In a split second, my mind procsessed what was happening. Maka was being drilled against her own will be Hiro. My soul was in an anger-filled mood. I quickly transformed part of my hand into a my scythe form. I dug into Hiro's back, and I pinned him on the wall.

"Look what you've done! She was almost near her climax!" Hiro said.

"Fuck you man!" I said in anger pushing my blade deeper into his back.

"Heh... go ahead and kill me... just remember, I fucked her first..." he said passing out because of blood loss.

"Heh... yeah pass out you pussy..." I said as I let go of his body. I quickly went back to Maka.

"Soul..." she managed to say as she started to faintly drift into sleep.

"Maka! Are you ok?" I said untieing her from her bed prison. She finally started to wake up as she saw my face. She quickly hugged me.

"Soul! I'm so sorry I should have believed in you!" Maka said pressing her naked body closer to mine. I couldn't help but blush a little.

"Maka, it isn't your fault. It's his damn corrupt mind that is at fault."

"Soul... I'm so sorry, not because I didn't believe you, because you were in my problems. I didn't want to bother you with them, but you put yourself in front of them.

"Maka... Listen... this was something I wanted to say the day you got the letter from Hiro. Maka, I love you."

"Soul?" she said looking up at my face. She started to cry harder as she pressed on my body harder. "Soul I love you too!" she said.

"Maka?" I said looking back at her

"I always loved you, I was confused though. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

That very sentence, brought me to tears.

"I was just afraid that you wouldn't love me back..." I said with a low voice.

"Soul... I know how that feels..." she said looking down.

"Maka, look up..." I said. I closed the gap between us and kissed he pasionatly.

**Maka POV**

This was how my first kiss should have been. With the man I loved. It felt right.

"Soul... I never want to leave your side..."

"I know Maka... I'll do everything in my power to protect you..."

"How can you be so sure that you can protect me?"

"Because, I love you Maka... I know in my soul that I can protect you..."

I closed my eyes and went in for another kiss.

"Hey... Maka..."

"Yes..."

"Would you like to go out?" he said sheepishy.

"YES! A thousand times yes!" I said happily.

"I love you so much..."

"I love you too!" I said.

"Maka get dressed, I'm going to take this bastard to jail. I'm pretty sure that jail has a harsher punishment than I could ever deliver."

"Thanks Soul..."

"No... thank you for being with me. It just makes me feel happy."

**A/N: Short? Sorry! I had to use more ideas for Chapter 6. Just because Soul and Maka are together now does not mean that Maka is out of hell. Trust me, she's far from it... I still have about 2 big evil ideas. Those 2 ideas will push the limits of Maka and Soul's relationship. The next idea is... Spirit! I know your going to hate him as much as you hated Hiro. Remember to review, follow, or P.M me for a shout-out. This chapter is dedicated to badtzmaruhoe! Thanks for supporting the story! I love you all! I will never be able to thank you enough for 400+ views. See you all in the next chapter.**

**~TheCloudWeaver**

**(continuing the laziness!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So here is the story about a time where I had a weird dream, woke up, got my laptop, and started to write this chapter. I had a really weird dream that I can't explain to you guys about, but let's just say it involes me waking up to Slenderman's Forest. Afterwards of me saying "Well, I'm screwed!" a few times in the dream, I woke up - it was 3:00 A.M. So I decided, "You know what! I'm going to write Chapter 6 of A Flawed Sapphire!" The only problem being - i'm scared of the dark now. After activities with a certain slender creature, I was now scared to my wits! I woke up my 9 - year old brother and said "Antonio! Help me get some lemonade!" "Why do you need lemonade?" "My throat hurts!" "No!" "Come on!" "No!" he continued saying. I walked around my room a bit and found a cup filled with some lemonade. "Oh look lemonade." *Antonio Face-palm We sleep for a good 5 minutes where I wake him up again. "Antonio! Help me get the laptop!" "Fine..." *gets laptop* "thanks!" "My eyes hurt a little..." "Don't worry! It's just that you need more sleep, I on the other hand, am not tired in the slightest." "Ok..." And that's how we got here today! More hugs from me to you for getting 500+ views! I will be honest, I thought this story wasn't going to do as well as I thought!**

**Shout-out to Kakashihasnicearms.**

**Chapter 6 : A New Opponent!**

**Soul POV**

Maka and I were walking towards the Death City Police Station with a bag that had Hiro. My mind was thinking 2 things - What would I do with Maka now, and how would the rest of the gang take it? I'll be honest, I was worried, but I knew I could get through anything with Maka. I loved everything about her. From her ash-gray hair to her emerald green eyes.

"Soul?" Maka said bringing me back from my thoughts.

"Hm? Yeah Maka?"

"What are you staring at?"

"Oh, just the most beautiful meister a weapon could have" I said with a smug look.

"Oh you!" Maka said getting close for a kiss, but stopping when she heard her name.

"MAKA!" the voice said. I turned around and saw a red-haired man with a black suit. "Maka, honey! It's so good to see you!"

"Soul run!" Maka said attempting to lift the bag containing Hiro.

"What?"

"RUN!"

"OK!" I said helping her lift the bag. We ran fast over to the police station, but we weren't fast enough.

"Maka dear! Why did you run from me?"

"Oh no reason Papa..." she said with a blank voice. Maka's father? I mean I had heard heard a little bit about him, but never actually saw him.

"Maka! Who is this?!" her father pointed at me with an angry look.

"Me? I'm Soul Eater Evens, nice to meet you Mr. Albarn." I said trying to shake his hand.

"What were you trying to do to my Maka?"

"Um, kiss her." I said embarrassingly

"Maka! Let's go!" her father said pulling her from the wrist.

"Papa! Let go!" she said attempting to push herself away.

"Sure honey, anywhere but here." he said happily

"No!" she said finally releasing from his grip.

"Maka!"

"Papa, he's my boyfriend! I need to help him with this!" she said pointing to the bag.

"And what exactly is that?!" he said like if we commited a robbery.

"The passed out body of a guy that raped Maka." I said with a low voice. I could tell Maka was angry a bit, but she was then bursted into tears and into my arms.

"Maka..." I said griping on to her tighter.

"Maka! Get away from him!" her father said.

"Papa! Why?"

"He's no good!" he protested

"Hey! I'm here you know!" I said

"Yes! And now we are out of here."

"Papa! I lived in the same apartment with him for years, and yet now you decide to actually pay attention to my life?!" she said angrily.

"Maka... I've always cared about your life..."

"No you didn't! You been going to the same club for 5 years and getting drunk!"

"Maka - do not discuss this with me! You are forbidden to see him anymore!"

"Like I said - we're living together!"

"Not anymore! Your moving in with me and that's final!"

"Hey you old bag! I love Maka, and I will fight for her! I don't care what you say! I love her to death, and here is where I make a stand." I said bringing Maka behind me.

"YOU DON'T LOVE HER! I LOVE HER!" her father shouted.

"I do! Why would I have saved her from this bastard?! Huh?! I will be there for her, as she's been there for me!" I said.

"Soul..."

"Maka! I don't care what this guy says, you have to believe me, this guy is just a player! He will leave you the second he has the chance!"

"I wouldn't leave her! I LOVE HER! Why don't you understand this old man!"

"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE! You've corrupted my little Maka with your love surrealism, but not me! I will get my Maka back!" he said as he left.

"Soul... did you mean all of what you said?"

"Every word Maka..." I said as I kissed her bringing her to tears.

"I love you Soul!"

"I love you to Maka... and unlike your father, I'd protect you to the very end."

"I know Soul..."

(time skip)

We managed to bring Hiro to the police department. They were happy to have a new prisoner in jail, where Hiro would spend the rest of his life in. I walked back home with Maka.

"Maka... why does your father hate me?"

"Soul... he doesn't hate you, he just thinks you'll end up like him and my mother."

"How did they end up?"

"In divorce." she said in a low voice.

"Maka... i'm sorry I brought it up..."

"No... it's ok... I trust you..."

"Hm?"

"I trust you Soul... with my love..."

"I always trusted you, since the beginning." I said as I hugged her. It may have been the near end of out story, but it was just beginning. We needed to tell the gang, go to school, avoid Maka's dad at all costs, and other random things. It hardly seemed that the trouble we faced was over.

**A/N: Ok... one idea done... 2 more to go... don't worry guys! The story won't end here... I'll post something up tomorrow because remember - I wrote this durring the morning. It's 5 P.M. right now, and I think my brain is starting to show it. Seriously, I think I see Jig Saw in my T.V. In other news, I am done with one of three evil ideas! Just wait and see how many more rage moments you will have reading what I will write. Muahaha! Evil! Ow... my body is starting to hurt from the stress i'm putting on it. Not that I'm saying that writing is a stress on my body. I love writing! I love interacting with you guys! I love being around with people who love SoMa as much as I do! I also love people who like Cave Story! :) I love that game... so much! Remember to Review, Follow, or P.M me for a shout-out! I really love doing those! Also I love the way we are getting more views per day because I'm updating daily. :) Don't belive me? Here are the results of 4 day updating schedule starting from Friday to Wendsday (85, 111, 141, 161.) those are the views for a four day updating schedule. I love all of you, and with that... See you all next time!**

**~TheCloudWeaver**

**(also complete with nightmares that haunt him because of his evil thoughts)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Whoa 700+ views! I'm loving this! I love all of you who read this story! Ah .. the feels! The feels! Well I got nothing to say besides thank you! Oh and shout outs!**

**Shout outs to: XxTwilightteamEdwardxX, and lilgcookie69.**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 7: Support**

**Spirit POV**

There must be a way to make Soul look like a bad person for my sweet Maka. Hmm... maybe there's something in his room that might help... He left his window open so I guess I can search there... I climbed up the apartment balcony's and finally manage to climb inside Soul's room. I searched around his room, but I couldn't find anything. "Damn... where does this guy keep his things?" I said. I searched his closet, nothing but clothes and a guitar. Hmm... how about his desk... nothing but incomplete notes... What about his cabinets... Hmm? A note? It says From Soul to Maka. Hmm... what did this guy want to say to my Maka?

**Dear Maka,**

**I've been meaning to tell you this, but I couldn't stand seeing your face. Maka, I hate you. I hate you with all of my heart and soul. I wish I could be there to say it right in your stupid face. I moved away, far away. Now I can live in peace knowing that your putrid soul is miles away from me.**

**-Soul**

What?! This guy was going to make my Maka sad?! I'm going to have to tell Maka! This guy... I knew he was no good! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM ON SIGHT! Oh crap! I think I heard Maka and Soul enter the apartment. I need to escape! The window! Ok... I escaped... now to tell Maka...

**Maka POV**

Ahh... we're back! I almost can't believe it. I was raped an hour ago, and now I was in Soul's caring arms. Although I did get raped, that was the past... this was the present and my future...

"Maka..."

"Yeah?"

"How are we going to tell everyone else?"

"Oh god! You're right! How are we going to tell them?"

"That's what I was asking"

"Hm... I think I know how!"

"How?"

"We just tell Tsubaki!"

"And just her?"

"Yeah! She'll tell Liz and Patty and so on!"

"That sounds like that could work!"

"You really think so?"

"Nope! I know so!" Soul said kissing me.

KNOCK! I heard a knock on my door, so I opened it up.

"MAKA! Get the FUCK away from him!" Papa said grabbing my wrist.

"AH!"

"Hey! Let Maka go!"

"You! YOU heartless bastard!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"You were planing to hurt Maka!"

"I love her! I have only been with her for a literal hour!"

"Yeah?! How about explaining this?!" Papa said pushing a note to Soul's chest.

"Hmm? Oh! This note! Hahahahahaha!" Soul laughed

"You are a heartless bastard..." Papa said.

"This is the note that hurt Maka when I was captured by Hiro!"

"Hmm? What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"Let me explain."

"I don't have to listen to anything you have say."

"Well then... I need you to let go Maka."

"Why you heartless bitch?"

"Because she's my girlfriend, and you're hurting her."

"Ha! Like I can hurt Maka!" Papa said.

"Um, you are Papa..."

"WHAT?! How!?"

"That note... I put it in Soul's room. How did you get?!"

"Uh... not the case Maka!"

"You broke into Soul's room! You didn't trust me enough to make my own decisions! You don't trust me!"

"Maka baby, I do! It's just this guy is no good! I want you to see that!" Papa said.

"No you don't! And Soul is a good person! He takes care of me, protects me, comforts me! Understand that!"

"Maka... I want you know... that I would protect you no matter what... so..."

"Soul?"

"Old man! Please get out our apartment!"

"Huh?! You can't be demanding shit!"

"Yes I can, I'm in our apartment."

"Papa let go of me!" I shouted. He let going to me, and then I ran towards Soul.

"Listen here Evans, you may have Maka fooled, but not me!" Papa said storming away.

"Maka." Soul said. He kissed me, picked me, and placed me on my bed.

"Good Night Maka!"

"Good Night Soul!"

(time skip)

**Soul POV**

Ok... school time... finally... I grasped Maka's hand. Ok... I wasn't afraid anymore. I had Maka. I loved her, and I wasn't afraid to show it anymore. I walked up the steps with her, and I saw Black*Star and Tsubaki.

"HEY! Soul brother! What's up?"

"Nothing, I'm just with Maka."

"Woah! Nice one Soul!" he said patting me in the back.

"Oh Maka! I feel so happy for you and Soul!" Tsubaki said.

"Well we have to go to class, see ya later Black*Star! You too Tsubaki!" I said as I walked forward.

"Hey Soul"

"Yeah?"

"That wasn't the plan!"

"Sorry, I guess I forgot."

"Ugh... oh well..."

"Sorry again Maka."

"No worries!" She said smiling at me.

"You are the coolest partner ever!"

"I know" she said hugging me

"Whoa, Soul! You work fast!"

"Hmm? What do you mean Liz" Maka said curiously.

"Oh yeah! I told Liz that I liked you Maka." I told her.

"Oh! That's so sweet!" Patty said hugging Maka with her giraffe.

"Liz? What's all the ruckus." the shiginami said.

"Oh Kidd! Oh we were just saying how cute Maka and Soul look together."

"Oh they're together?"

"Yep" I said

"That's good Soul!" Kidd said. "Such symmetrical beauty!" he said looking at both of us. We weren't symmetrical in any way. Why did he say that?

"Well we got to get to class. Oh Liz! I put that bastard, Hiro in jail."

"YOU DID!? Thank you so much Soul!" the twin pistol said hugging me.

"Ok. Enough hugs." I said pushing her away.

"Ok time for class!" Maka said"

"Bye everyone!"

"Bye!"

We walked towards Crescent Moon class.

"Hey Maka"

"Yeah Soul?"

"That went better than expected!"

"I know! I love you Soul!"

"I love you too!" I said kissing her.

**A/N: Ok! We got Spirit on the loose! Now it's only a matter of time before Idea 2 is made into fruition. All i'll say is, get ready for chapter 8. Muahahaha. Review, P.M, or Follow for a shout-out! Read Chapter 8 when it's out, because it's going to start the 2nd idea... Evilness...**

**~TheCloudWeaver**

**(even more daily content, for your enjoyment!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, It's offical - I love you all. You make me feel like the best writer ever, even though I'm not that good. I mean I got 1000+ views! Still think I'm good? Thank you! But seriously, I'm not. I had to read so many SoMa Fan Fictions to get an idea of how to do this chapter with a lemon. Also, here is evil idea 2! Also Special thanks to a good friend badtzmaruhoe for sharing this story in her tumblr. I will not stop myself from saying I love you all. It's not possible...**

**Shout-outs to BillyBobTheGuy, chaoticmoon, and jakestorm49.**

**Chapter 8: Bargins**

**Spirit POV**

Hmph! Damn Soul! Why does she believe that bastard Soul besides me?! I'm her father! I should know that all boys are cheating bastards who will just fuck a girl and then dump them when they're done! Why doesn't she believe that?! Gah! Hmm... the day I met that guy, he said they were taking the guy who raped my Maka to jail. Let's just see this guy... they said his name was Hiro... I arrived at the jail they placed him in. I walked up to the counter and I talked to the operator.

"Excuse me, how may I help you?"

"I'm looking for a teen named Hiro."

"Hmm? Hiro... Hiro... Oh yes! He is taking visitors?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, ok! He'll be seeing you in that room over there." she said pointing over to a room with the words "For Visitors". I walked over there and finally saw the teen. He had sandy blonde hair and teal eyes.

"Hmm? Who the heck are you?"

"I'm Maka's father..." I said with a low voice.

"Oh! Yeah, Maka! I remember her from not to long ago!"

"Of course you do! You got into her pants without permission!"

"Hah! She told you that?"

"I know that's what happened."

"Hm? Well then you obviously know nothing."

"Watch your mouth!"

"Heh... you know... that note..."

"Hm? How do you know about that note? Oh wait you wrote it!"

"No I didn't. Soul did, in fact, wrote it."

"Why the fuck should I believe you?"

"Because I do love Maka. I want to warn her about Soul."

"What do you know about them?"

"I know more than you do. I know that Soul plans to leave Maka."

"How?"

"When Soul confronted me in school, he said he was going to be with Maka, and then leave her."

"Why would he do that?!"

"Word in the school is that he dated every girl in school, and she's just stoping him from completing that goal."

"God Damn him!"

"Listen. I can help you! I know when and where is Soul going to be when he dumps Maka."

"Just tell me and get it over with!"

"Nope! I'll only tell you if you release me."

"What?!"

"Yep. Release me, and I'll tell you where and when Soul will be. Deal?"  
"Hmm..." I was thinking so deeply. What would be best for Maka? Why did they even put this guy in jail? He looks perfectly fine.

"Fine. You got a deal..."

"You made a good deseision."

"I know..." I said paying the release fine. I got Hiro's arm, and then stormed over to Maka's appartment.

**Soul POV**

I was sitting on the couch just staring at the tv. I was thinking about something, but I couldn't say that to Maka. It was wrong - esspecially since she was raped about a day ago. But of course, Maka, being the stubborn bookworm she is, saw my troubled face.

"Soul?"

"Hmm? What Maka?"

"I see your're troubled? Mind telling me what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Maka... I can't tell you."

"Why? We are boyfriend/girlfriend now. You can tell me anything Soul..."

"Ok then, just promise me that you won't get angry."

"Ok Soul... I'll understand..."

"What?"

"Your breaking up with me right?"

"No! What made you say that?"

"Well that's the only way I'd be angry at you."

"Maka I love you. What I was going to say was, I was thinking of having sex with you." I said staring down.

"Soul..."

"I know it's wrong. I'll just stop thinking about it..." I said sitting back down in shame. I only remember what happened next. I saw Maka close to me hugging me.

"Soul, I'm ready. I don't want to think about the past. That's all over, your're my present and future."

"Really?"

"Yes!" She said kissing me.

"If you want to do it, then I'll gladly accept." I said.

"I know I can trust you Soul, because I love you."

KNOCK! Hmm? Who could it be at this time?

"MAKA GET OUT HERE NOW!" Maka's father said. "YOU!" He said pointing at me. He grabbed my collar and pined me against the wall.

"Soul!"

"Hiro! Get Maka now!"

"Got it!" He said.

Hiro?! NOT HIM AGAIN! I quickly got my arm into scythe form and ripped of my shirt. I still had my undershirt, but it looked like I was wearing p.j's . I turned into full scythe and went into Maka's arms.

"Maka! Use me!"

"Got it!" She said pointing me at Hiro.

"Maka... why do you stand by that guy?! Why not your father!"

"I will awnser that as soon as I know why this bastard is here!" Maka yelled while pointing at Hiro.

"He's the good guy!" Papa said.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" I said.

"YOU HAVE NO SAY IN THIS MATTER! YOU WERE GOING TO DUMP MAKA, AND THIS YOUNG MAN TOLD ME SO! HE SURE SEEMS MORE CONVINCING THAN YOU DO!"

"Oh yeah? You're also talking about the guy who raped Maka!"

"He didn't raped Maka! Tell him Maka!"

"I DID GET RAPED! I STILL HAVE THE BLOOD ON MY SHEETS!"

"You're just lying so you can be with Soul!" Her father said.

"Now listen here old man! I wish I could kill you right now, but I have to stay here and protect Maka! I also don't have to hear this bullshit about Hiro being the good guy!" I said

"SOUL RESONANCE!" Maka said.

"Let's go Maka!"

"Right!" she said turning me to Witch Hunter form.

"Get out of our house!"

"NO!" Hiro said.

"You read my mind Hiro!" Maka's father said.

"Maka, don't hold back on him!" I said.

"Got it! HYAH!" Maka said swinging me towards Hiro.

"Spirit, let's retreat!"

"Got it!" Her father said. They left as fast as they could. Maka was now in tears. I turned back into human form.

"Maka... don't cry..."

"Why doesn't he believe me?" she said in her sobs.

"It's Hiro, he's manuipulating him... you're father will see that soon enough." I said grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to me.

"Soul..."

"Yes..."

"Can I have sex with you?" she said looking in to my eyes.

"Is that a question?" I said with a chuckle. I nibbled her ear which made her moan a bit. I closed the front door and I dropped her on her bed. She giggled as I got on top of her. I planted a kiss on her mouth. I asked for entrence, and it was granted. Her mouth was more like velvet. So smooth and soft. She put her arms around my body and started to pull of my undershirt. As soon as she finished pulling of my shirt, I took of her skirt and her shirt quickly. I felt her shivers of anticipation all across my body. Now we were kissing - I had no shirt on, just pants and boxers - and Maka had nothing but her bra and panties. She then un zipped my pants and ripped my boxers off. I felt a warm sensation fill me. I then quickly took of her bra. I cupped her left breast when I heard Maka say

"Soul... I know they're not that big." I grasped her left breast again and she moaned out my name.

"SOOOOUUUULLL"

"They are just perfect Maka... just like you..." I said putting my hand inside her panties. This caused Maka to moan loudly, which was somewhat pleasurable to him. I then got my index finger and started to put it inside of Maka's pussy.

"SOOOOUUUUL!" She yelled in pleasure.

I took it out in about a minute and then took off her panties. This was it. I put Maka on to of my penis.

"Are you ready?"

"Sure..."

I got my penis and inserted it inside her.

"MAAAAKKKAAAA!" I managed to say in ecstasy. I couldn't handle the amount of pleasure. I was overwhelmed by it. I just pressed on and Maka kept riding me. My penis started to feel extreme pressure from Maka's walls.

"GOD DAMN MAKA WHY ARE YOU SO TIGHT!" It was my first time so I couldn't handle the extreme pleasure I was feeling, and I was pretty sure Maka couldn't handle it either. In about 4 more minutes, I was about to explode. I just let go and exploded, but what suprised me was that Maka also came.

"MAKA!

"SOOUUULLL!"

We both said in unison. Then I remembered, I didn't have a condom.

**A/N: Woah that's it! I know the lemon sucks... it was my first one... I think it went ok... Also again, I love you all. You are the reason this story exists... Also introduced evil idea 2... like it? Hehe... Remember to Review, Follow, or P.M for a shout out!**

**~TheCloudWeaver**

**(writing lemons, writing stories, still failing ELA compsition class.)**


	9. Writers Note

**WRITERS BLOCK**

**-Ok, so updating daily has sort of given me Writers Block. Meh... Sorry. I might update tomorrow, might not. Really right now, I'm just trying to think of something to write about. Sorry! I hope you understand - I have other things to do. Again - sorry. :(**

**~TheCloudWeaver**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hehe... Sorry about the writers block! I just needed to take a break! I mean I updated so many chapters! I was almost going to die! :) Not that I don't love you guys and this story, I just got tierd! :) So, now have 1.5 K viewers! I love you guys! Unfortunatly I think I may have forgoten what was suposed to happen. Let me check my notes... Ok... Maka gets raped...blah blah blah... Soul and Maka forever... blah blah blah... Spirit and Hiro... blah... sex... blah... Evil plan... blah blah... Blair... AH! There we go! So here it is... the evil plan! It's not going to be a long chapter because I'm busy with other things. Mostly another story with Black*Star and Tsubaki.**

**Black*Star: Did you say my name?!**

**Me: How the heck did you get in here?!**

**Black*Star: Um... My awesome god powers?**

**Me: Oh... seems legit...**

**Black*Star: So, your making a story with me and Tsubaki?**

**Me: Yes! It's TsuStar.**

**Black*Star: What's that?**

**Me: *whispers***

**Black*Star: Oh! Is she going to be my... *whispers***

**Me: Yes...**

**Black*Star: YES!**

**Me: Yep! Now time for chapter 9!**

**Shout-Outs to leggings master and Marshall Lee fan XD**

**Chapter 9: Hiro's Plan**

**Spirit POV**

"Grr..." I said as I walked home with Hiro.

"Don't worry, I have a plan..." Hiro said.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"It involves someone I know..."

"Hm? Ok... Go on..."

"My friend Blair can go and befriend them, and at the peak of their trust, she will kiss Soul making him look bad."

"Yes! Brilliant!"

"I know..."

"When does the plan begin?"

"Now... I've planted the seed in the garden of misery..."

"Heh... now Maka will surely see Soul is a bad guy!"

"Exactly."

**Soul POV**

Oh crap... what if she's pregnant... this is bad... very bad... I'm sorry Maka... This is all my fault... I mean, yeah I wanted a child, but not right now! Fuck! Damn it...

"Soul..."

"Maka?"

"Don't worry..."

"What?"

"I know what your thinking about... I can read it from your soul wavelenth..."

"I'm sorry, but I feel horrible..."

"You shouldn't... I mean, I don't want to have a child right now, but we can make it through this together..."

"Yeah... you're right..."

"Now you're talking!" Maka said kissing me. I quickly got dressed and went to the 24 hour pharmacy shop near out appartment. I looked around until I saw the pregnancy test. I got some and went to pay for them. I then went back and gave them to Maka.

"No!"

"Maka! You have to use it!"

"No!"

"Maka, if your pregnant, we need to know."

"Fine!"

"See? Wasn't that hard?"

"Ugh..."

She took the test, but the box said it would take a while for the results to be clear. Maka put the test item back in the box.

"Hey, why did you do that?"

"So I don't know what the awnser until you know it."

"Fine..."

"Oh and Maka..."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you not want to take the test?" I asked curiously. She then burst into tears.

"Whoa! Maka, did I say something wrong?"

"No... it's just... I thought you were going to leave me if the results were positive..."

"Are they positive?"

"I don't know yet... I just don't want you to leave me..." she said holding on to me.

"Maka, if you had a child, I wouldn't leave you! I'd take care of it!"

"Really?"

"Of course... I love you Maka..."

"But like you said. I don't want you to have a child right now. Maybe later when you want to."

"Yeah!"

"Heh..."

DING DONG!

"Hm? Who could that be?"

"I don't know."

I saw a kitten crib on the porch so I picked it up. The kitten apeared to have a witch hat with a note on it.

**To whom it may concern,**

**This is for you. Please take care of it. I can't take care of it anymore. Sorry to trouble you. **

**~SoulKitten**

Hm? Who the heck is SoulKitten? (I hope you like that SoulKitten!) What the heck? Hm... oh that kitty is so cute! I just have to take care of it! I took the crib inside and showed it to Maka.

"Hey Maka, I found this on the porch?"

"OH! IT'S A KITTY! AW! Look at how cute it is! Can we keep it?"

"Sure! Anything for you Maka!"

"You. ARE. THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVER!"

"I know" I said with a smug look.

"Daw look at it's little hat!" She said poking at the kitten's hat.

"Hey! Hey! That hat is standard issue!" a voice said.

"Uh, Maka... did you say that?"

"No, did you say that?"

"No..."

"It's me you idiots!" the cat said.

"AH! How can you talk?!"

"Duh, magic!" the cat said.

"Whoa! Awesome!" I said

"By the way, the name is Blair"

"Cool. My name is Soul and this is Maka."

"Nice to meet you both!"

"Heh... I'm kind of creeped out!" Maka said.

"Don't worry Maka! I'm just a talking cat who can use magic!"

"Oh... well that seems normal!" Maka said with sarcasam.

"I know right?!" Blair responded.

"Maka, can we still keep her even though she's a magic cat?"

"Um, yeah!"

"You are the best girlfriend EVER!"

"Like you said, I KNOW!" she said smiling.

I huged her tight and then Blair walked towards the kitchen. I was to engrossed in Maka to hear anything.

**Spirit POV**

"Blair!" Hiro said

"Yep?"

"Have you infeltrated the house?"

"Yep!"

"Ok... now gain their trust!"

"Already gotcha sir!" Blair said saluting.

The monitor shut off and I talked to Hiro.

"Alright! Now, how is that suposed to make him look bad?"

"I forgot to tell you, she can turn into a human. I'm pretty sure you've seen her at Chupa Cabra's."

"Hm? Is she that purple haired one?"

"Yep."

"Oh... Soul - I'm so sorry for you... You got a hot chick... I'm sure she will seduce you in a second."

"Exactly..."

"Well then... let's just see how this play's out..." I said

**Soul POV**

"Hey Maka..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to check the awnser now?"

"Um..." she said.

"If you don't want to check it, I'm ok with that..."

"NO! It's just, promise me you won't leave me..."

"I promise Maka..."

"Ok... If you do, I'll never forgive you!"

"I can not believe you think I will leave you. You're my everything..."

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Do you want to check it then?"

"Ok... I'm ready." I took the box from her hands and I took out the item. Ok... here it is...

"Ok... and the awnser is -"

**A/N: CLIFF HANGER! MUAHAHA! YOU WON'T KNOW THE AWNSER UNTIL TOMORROW! MUAHAHA! EVILNESS! Ok... now back to writing the chapters for TsuStar story. Ok? Ok. So now, I can thank everyone who put up with the 2 day break I had. I just needed that small break. Now, I can go update this again daily for about a week. Then I'll need another small break. So with that in mind, see you next time!**

**~TheCloudWeaver**

**(TsuStar. In my opinion - cute. SoMa. In fact - the best pairing ever.)**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! I love all the feedback I'm getting from you guys! So, you all liked the last chapter because of that cliff hanger eh? Well today - you get your answer. You will know if Maka is pregnant. So before we know the answer in this chapter, we will now take a moment of silence for the end of Soul Eater's manga. Let us all remember how Soul Eater impacted our lives. Just because Soul Eater's manga is dead, does not mean that the legacy of the Shiginami is dead. Hell no! The day it dies, is the day that the world ends. Also, I'd like to tell you all to read SoulKitten's awesome fan fictions! They are a good read! Almost as good as My Treasure, oh wait that's deleted... (SoulKitten I'm looking at you.) But in any case, I recommend you to her if you like this story. She has amazing stories. (Since My Treasure is down, I read Unchangeable. It's awesome!) So here! It's Chapter 10 of A Flawed Sapphire.**

**Shout-Out to Bunnylover98**

**Chapter 10: Answers and Questions**

**Soul POV**

"And the answer is... negative..." I said in a low voice. I felt bad, but relieved. Ok...

"Oh... ok..." Maka said in relief. She cried a bit and the came in for a hug.

"Maka don't cry. We can try later..."

"I know Soul. It's just, part of me wanted a baby. I wanted a baby girl with her father's eyes and her mother's hair."

"What would you have named her?"

"Kami"

"Kami?"

"Yeah... it was my mother's name..." she said hugging me tighter.

"Heh... if you had a boy, I would have wanted him to have her mother's eyes, although, he'd be very stubborn. Just like his mother." I said with a smile. "I'd name him Shane."

"Oh, Soul. I love you."

"I love you to Maka..."

(2 months later)

So the last 2 months had been pretty much the same. Although - Blair kept adding happiness into the atmosphere. She was extremely perky and annoying. Although she was annoying, she was pretty funny at time. She was almost like our friend, a friend who's a cat that can talk and use magic. Today we were almost out of milk. I sent Maka to get the milk in the nearby market. I went back into my room and just though of what our children would look like. One with my snowy white hair and her emerald eyes, or another with her mother's hair and intelligence, and my awesomeness. I loved Maka, so while she was away I got and idea to do something that would make her mine forever. I would buy her a wedding ring. Now there were 3 problems with that. 1. Maka's father, 2. How would I do it?, 3. Delivering it to Maka. Although my plan had those flaws, I ran to get a ring for Maka, but I was stopped by Blair.  
"Hey Blair, can you please get out of my way?"

"Sorry, no can do!"

"Why?"

"Because I want to have some fun with you!" she said disappearing in a puff of smoke. I cleared most of the smog until I saw a figure. It was a woman wearing a tight bikini and a jet black hat.

"Who the heck are you?"

"Oh silly you! You've never seen my human form! I'm still Blair!" she said pinning me to the bed.

"What?!"

"Yep!" she said placing her hand over my mouth.

"No!" I managed to muffle out before I heard Maka come into the house.

"Maka! Help!" I manage to say.

"Hmm? Soul?" she said in curiosity.

"H..h...help me..." I said before Blair planted a kiss on me.

"Soul? Where are you?"

"room..." I said in my muffled scream. I heard Maka run towards my room door, but it was locked. When did she lock it?! I grew desperate. I then quickly grabbed Blair's throat and started to pull away.

"Fuck...you..." I managed to say.

"Hey! No fighting! Otherwise, you won't get any of this!" she said shaking her body.

"Hey! What's wrong Soul!?"

"I'm being captured by BLAIR!"

"Blair? Hah! You must be joking!" Maka said as she opened the door.

"Maka! Finally!"

"Soul... who's that?!" she pointed at Blair.

"Blair!"

"What?! Blair's a cat!"

"She turned into a human!" I said pointed at Blair.

"Soul, I can't believe you... You cheated on me!"

"No I didn't! That's Blair!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Soul..." Blair said innocently.

"SHUT UP BLAIR!"

"Soul... get away from me..." Maka said crying.

"Maka! THAT. IS. BLAIR!"

"Shut up you liar!"

"Maka, i'm not lying to you!"

"How can I believe you?" she said starting to cry harder.

"If you leave me, I probably wouldn't live with myself! You're my everything!"

"Why... do you insist I believe you!"

"Because I love you!" I said breaking into tears and collapsing on the ground.

**Maka POV**

I didn't believe it... he was telling the truth. I could see it in his soul.

"Soul..."

"What? Are you going to bring me down to tears?"

"No... I can see it in your soul..."

"What?"

"I can see you're not lying right now..."

"See?! THAT'S BLAIR!"

"I'm sorry... I... I..."

"Maka, It's ok..."

"How can you forgive me?"

"Because I love you too much..."

"Um excuse me? But I'm not this - Blair - you speak of..." a voice said. She was right, that wasn't Blair anymore. It was another girl wearing a tight bikini.

"Um how'd you get in here?"

"I don't know. One minute I was plotting with Spirit and Hiro, and the next I was here."

"What?!"

"This was a plan to get us apart Maka!" Soul said.

"Father sent you here! Where is he!?"

"He's at Chupa Cabra's with Hiro!" the woman said shielding her face.

"Thank you..." I said nicely bringing her out the door.

"Maka... I'm sorry you saw me like that..."

"It doesn't matter anymore... what matters, is that we are still together..."

"I love you Maka, and I hope you never leave me..."

"I love you too Soul..."

"Now, let's go pay a visit to your old man..."

"Yeah..." I said.

**Spirit POV**

Ahaha! Today was the day the plan should have come in fruition! So I decided, why not!? Let's go get drunk! Although I had to give Hiro something else.

"Hey Spirit!"

"What Hiro?"

"Want to check up on the plan?"

"SURE! Bring up Blair!" I said. A monitor was brought up with Blair in her bikini.

"Hey Blair!"

"Yes Spirit, sir!"

"Has the plan succeeded?"

"No sir! Maka and Hiro have broken the plan apart!"

"What?!"

"Maka believes in Soul!" Blair said. Why would Maka believe him? She just saw him with another girl. How did he manage to make her believe him?!

"Where are they now?"

"They are headed towards your position sir!" Blair said.

Heh... time for a confrontation...

**A/N: Sorry for that being pretty short... I was busy with things... mostly the TsuStar story that I'm going to upload when this story reached chapter 17. So in about 7 days... Heh! Again, go check out SoulKitten, and also be prepared for the TsuStar! With that being said, See you guys next time!**

**~TheCloudWeaver  
(and then the laziness takes over the body...)**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey! It's me TheCloudWeaver here with the next chapter! I just woke up from a Jigsaw nightmare so, let's get this chapter done with so I can play a game that Jigsaw invented. It's going to be fun! Anyway, we nearly have 2k views! Thank you! I love you all! *pulls lever* Now, cookies shall rain! Take em'! You deserve them for being completely awesome! Also, I want you to watch a YouTube video that is the very definition of SoMa. It's called Black Paper Moon English Fan-dub by Geeky Fan-dubs. Seriously, just imagine that song being sung from Maka to Soul. The lyrics were written in SoMa language! I love it! Go listen to it now! :) Also I need to tell you that once school starts, I won't be able to post as often as i'd like to. I would only be able to post on Friday's, Saturday's, or Sunday's. Sorry for that... but it's just school and other things. Well now, here is Chapter 11!**

**Shout-out to fireinthenight931**

**Chapter 11: A Glimpse of the Truth**

**Soul POV**

I held Maka's hand as we stood in front of Chupa Cabra's. I was determined to kill Hiro, as for Maka's father - I would just knock some sense into him. I opened the door and across from the entrance was Hiro and Spirit.

"Well look who's here..." Hiro said.

"Shut up! You made that plan... the plan to break up me and Maka." I said

"What plan? I have no idea what you are talking about." Hiro said.

"Cut the crap!" Maka shouted.

"Maka, why do you still side with that man?!" Spirit shouted

"Because I love him!" Maka said griping my hand harder.

"I love you Maka! Why don't you side with me?!" Spirit said.

"Because I trust Soul! I can't trust you after you kept cheating on mama!" Maka said.

**Spirit POV**

She trusted him?! Now I understood... She stood with him, because she trusted him to not break her heart. She loves him... It's all clear to me now...

"Maka..."

"What?!"

"I understand now... why you stay with Soul"

"What are you saying old man?" Soul said.

"Soul, I understand now. Protect my Maka..."

"Huh?" Soul said.

"Spirit! What the hell are you doing?!" Hiro said.

"What must be done. We have to stop torturing them"

"YOU IDIOT! I NEED TO TAKE DOWN THAT BITCH OF A DAUGHTER YOU HAVE!"

"Why you bastard!" Soul said.

**Maka POV**

Father...understood? What was he going to do?

"Maka! Wield me!" Papa said.

"What?" I said, but then I understood what he meant. He quickly turned into a death scythe and fell in to my arms.

"Use me! Maka!" Papa said again.

"Ok!"

"Soul?" Papa said

"I trust you to protect Maka now... I'm sorry for all that I've done..."

"It's ok Spirit... I understand... Now it's time to kick some ass!"

"Right! Maka?"

"Yeah?"

"SOUL RESONANCE!" we said in unison. I ran towards Hiro at full speed. I thrusted papa into Hiro's chest. It was a simple and clean death for Hiro...

"And like that... it's over..." Papa said.

"Heh... that was way to easy..." Soul said coming up to me to give me a hug.

"I love you Maka."

"I love you too Soul..." I said giving him a small kiss on his cheek. As soon as I planted the kiss, Papa went back into a human form.

"Maka baby, can you forgive me for my stupid actions?" Papa said as he stared at me.

"Sure papa..." I said hugging him.

"Now, don't go breaking my Maka's heart." Papa said staring at Soul.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Soul said as he hugged me.

(time skip)

We were back at home where Soul dropped me on my bed.

"Hey Maka, I'm going to get something from the shop."

"Sure..."

**Soul POV**

Ok, now time to get the ring that I want to give Maka. I walked to the nearest jewelry shop, and an old lady was at the counter. I wandered the jewelry shop, but found nothing. Then I thought of something beautiful. A ring with a sapphire surrounded by a silver lining. I found nothing like it, but I then I asked the jeweler if she had something in the back that looked like it.

"Hello, is there a ring with a sapphire surrounded by silver?"

"Hmm... Oh! I think I have something like that!" she said as she grabbed a black box with gold engraving.

"Here it is! This ring belonged to my mother when she got married... Aha such good memories..."

"Is it for sale?"

"Sure!"

"How much?"

"No one wants it because they want fancy hope diamonds. So I can give it to you for 300 $" she said nicely. 300 $ wasn't that much considering that I had 530 $ from Wes when I left home. I got my wallet and paid the nice old lady. I left home with the box in my hand.

"Hey Maka! I'm back!"

"Soul! What took you so long?"

"I just needed to get something important."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you!"

"What?! Why?"

"It's a surprise Maka!"

"Awww..."

"Don't worry! You will get to see it soon."

"Ok!"

Now...I just needed to give her the ring... but how? Ugh... this is going to be a tough challenge... but she's worth it...

**A/N: And that's the chapter! You like it? Hate? Review and tell me! I love all reviews given to me! Also, evil idea 2 is done! Evil Idea 3 is the last idea I have! Want to know it? It's Kami... enough said... :) Now ponder... think and imagine! And listen to Geeky Fan Dubs's Black Paper Moon dub. It's so good! Remember to Review, Follow, or P.M me for a shout-out! I love you all, and with that being said - See you next time!**

**~TheCloudWeaver**

**(The curse has been lifted! I'm no longer lazy!)**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: And we have reached 2k views! :) Do I even have to say I love you guys? But anyway something has been bothering me a lot. That is that I make short chapters. I am aware of that. The reason being is that I don't have all day to write a chapter. It takes me 30 minutes to write a regular chapter, or at least half of it if I get distracted. So in order to appease those who want longer chapters and to thank all of you, here is a longer chapter. It's at least 2k words. (maybe 3k)So anyway, the story is going to end in the near future. Not like in the next 5 or 6 chapters, but like in 10 or 11 chapters. Not an accurate scale though. So here we have the story! This chapter takes place 1 year after the battle with Hiro. Soul and Maka are now both 18. I'm going to explain everything that happened in previous year. Here it is! Chapter 12!**

**Shout-outs to SpookyRemotes, Noone198, knightofstories141912, and Laurenhitachiin13.**

**Chapter 12: A Year Later**

**Soul POV (Present)**

Today was the day I was going to propose to Maka, but I didn't know how. Maka had grown a lot in the past year. Since the fight with Hiro, she had graduated with a Valedictorian achievement. We had a party that day, but Spirit literally took Maka away for most of the party to dance with her. That day was special to me. That was the day I got Spirit's aproval. I can remember it so well...

_**Soul POV (One Year Ago)**_

_I grabbed Spirit's hand away from Maka's. I pulled him outdoors with all my force._

_"HEY! What was that for?!" Spirit said._

_"Spirit! I need to talk to you. Not as a friend, as Maka's father..." I said._

_"What do you need?"_

_"I need your approval..." I said pulling the box with the wedding ring I bought for Maka 7 months ago._

_"Hmm?" Spirit said. He was confused, but then he realized what I meant._

_"Can I have your blessi.."_

_"NO!"_

_"What?"_

_"Why now?!"_

_"I don't mean right now, later! Maybe when she's older. I just want to know if I had permission to marry Maka."_

_"Oh... Heh..."_

_"So do I have permission?"_

_"Sure, under one condition."_

_"Anything..."_

_"Never hurt Maka the way I did to Kami."_

_"I'll never hurt her. I love her with all my heart."_

_"Ok then. I trust you. Go ahead and ask her when you want, just not right now..."_

_"Ok. Oh, by the way Spirit."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Thanks. You're not as bad as I thought."_

_"Heh..."_

_I heard a voice behind me._

_"Hey Soul!"_

_"What's up Kidd?_

_"Ugh... heh... I want to know how to tell someone you like them..."_

_"Who do you like?"_

_"Liz..."_

_"Aw... Kidd likes his pistol."_

_"Hey!"_

_"I'm just playing around. Hm... just tell her..."_

_"What?! How?"_

_"Just bring her to some place private and tell her."_

_"You make it sound so easy!"_

_"Just do it! Before you lose her!"_

_"You're right! Liz!" Kidd said as he ran towards Liz._

**Soul POV (Present)**

Such good memories... I also remember something that happened near the end of school... Kid had opened a restaurant named "The Shiginami Cafe" I could take Maka there. Yeah! Then, i'll propose there! Seems like a good plan... now to make reservations... I called Kidd to make reservations.

"Hello!"

"Oh! What's up Soul?"

"Hey Kidd, can I make reservations to your restaurant?"

"Um, yeah sure! When?"

"Today at 7:00 P.M."

"Ok. Let me make the reservation now."

"Thanks Kidd! Oh how's Liz by the way?"

"Oh Liz and I are going to go to New York City for our anniversary."

"That's cool!"

"I'm also taking Patty so she can go to the zoo's there and go crazy with giraffes."

"Ha-ha!"

"Yeah, so I made the reservations."

"Ok thanks!"

"No problem!"

Ok, now to inform Maka... There's no going back... I'm going to do it now or never... I've been putting off for a year, not anymore... I heard the door open behind me.

"Hey Soul!" Maka said.

"Hiya Maka!" I said happily.

"What are you doing?"

"Remember that surprise I told you about a year ago?"

"Yeah! What was it?"

"Well today you shall know what the surprise is!"

"Yay!"

"So today, we are going to go to Kidd's restaurant!"

"Yay! I love you!"

"I love you too Maka..."

(time skip)

Ok... it's 6:30... now or never... I grabbed the box with the ring and I stared at it. I love you Maka, and I want you to be mine forever... I put the box in my pocket and I knocked on Maka's door.

"Maka? Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" she said as she opened the door. I was in complete awe. She had an emerald green dress with a black bow.

"Whoa... Maka..." I said. Maka giggled and then came for a hug.

"You like nice yourself Soul."

"Aw, it's nothing compared to you Maka..."

"Soul! Sometimes your too sweet!"

"Well, are you ready to go?"

"Sure!" Maka said as she grabbed my hand. We walked to my bike and we rode towards the resturant.

(time skip)

We arrived at the restaurant. It was defiantly made by Kidd. Everything was perfectly symetrical, even the waiter's uniform!

"Welcome to the Shiginami Cafe! Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, I should be under the name Soul Evans."

"Hm... Soul Evans... ah right here! Soul Evans and guest at 7:00. Follow me to your table."

"Thank you!" I said both to the lady and to Kidd who wasn't actually here. We were at are table and we ordered some seafood. I had to give the guy some points. Even the food was symetrical in every way. Damn, OCD much Kidd? For the next hour or so we talked about what had happened a year ago. We didn't mention Hiro. Ok... now...

"Hey Maka..."

"Yeah Soul?"

"I need to ask you a very important question."

"Sure! What is it?" She said. I got out of my chair and I stood in front of Maka.

"Maka. I love you, and I want to be with you forever." I said as I keeled down on one leg. "Maka, will you marry me?" I said with a throbbing heart ache.

"Soul... YES! YES a thousand times YES!" she said as she kissed me. Yes?! God, that was a load off my back...

"Maka, I love you."

"I love you too Soul!"

I loved Maka so much, and now she was mine. I placed the ring on her finger, and I hugged her to death. I started to tear more than Maka. I payed the bill and I rode with Maka back home.

"Maka, thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

"For being with me... you make me happy..."

"Soul, I liked you since the beginning. Although, I though you were just another guy who cheated on women"

"Heh, you can thank your old man for that..."

"Oh crap! What about dad! How will he feel about this!?"

"Maka, I had that problem resolved last year."

"What?"

"I got his permission a year ago to marry you. He said I could marry you, only if I don't end up like him and Kami."

"Soul, you'd never end up like him..."

"I know..."

"Unlike him, I trust you with everything. With my safety, my love, my soul..."

"Do I really have to say it?"

"What?"

"I love you?"

"Ha-ha... no... I already know that you love me a lot."

"Well then, I enjoy your presence."

"Ha-ha..."

(time skip)

Ok, now time to visit Spirit to see what he says. I was in front of Spirit's house so I knocked the door.

KNOCK!

"Coming!" the voice said. Although, It didn't sound like Spirit. The door opened up to a brown haired woman. She had emerald eyes, much like Maka's.

"Hmm? Maka!"

"Mama?" Maka said in a surprised voice.

"MAKA Baby! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Mama!"

"Oh! Who's this handsome man?" Kami said looking at me.

"Oh, I'm Soul Eater Evans." I said holding the urge to say that I had proposed to Maka.

"Ooo! Maka, is this your boyfriend?"

"You could say that" Maka said as she stared at me.

"Kami! Who's at the door?" Spirit said.

"It's Maka and Soul!"

"Bring them in"

"Ok!" Kami said bringing us inside of Spirit's house.

"Maka! Soul! How's it been?" Spirit said as if he was an old friend.

"Actually that's what we came to talk about!"

"Oh ok! Let's just sit down!" Spirit said as he sat next to Kami.

"Ok. Spirit, remember when Maka had that Valedictorian party? Our little chat?"

"Yeah! What about it?"

"Well..." I said implying at the ring in Maka's hand.

"Oh! Maka! Papa is so proud of you!"

"Wait what's happening?" Kami said being completely confused.

"Look at Maka's finger!" Spirit said as he hugged Maka.

"Aw! Maka! I feel so happy for you baby!" she said. Although I saw a slight look of despair on her face. A mother is usually happy about her daughter getting married. Hm...

"Now Soul! Remember what I said!"

"I know..."

"Ok then. I'm proud to call you my son-in-law..."

"Heh..."

**A/N: Like it? Yep! It's official They are SoMa! There is still a bit more to the story, so don't worry! :) The evil idea is just commencing... Kami is truly evil! Not really...though. There is also going to be an epilogue where it shows the Maka and Soul and how they changed. Also, people who want more lemons, please stop commenting me on that. I don't know how to write lemons like the professionals :) There might be 2 or 3 lemons left. Sorry :( Also remember to follow, review, or P.M for a shout-out! With that being said, see you next time.**

**~TheCloudWeaver**

**(1.5k words... it's a lot...)**


	14. Extreme Writers Block :(

**Sorry for no updates! I have extreme writers block! :( I will get back to you eventually. I'm sorry! :( You will get Chapter 13 and Chapter 1 for the new TsuStar story, The Assassin and his Goddess, in the near future. Sorry yet again... :(**


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for that long :( I was just overwhelmed with things and the such :( So here it is... Chapter 13 of A Flawed Sapphire. Also, the story is nearing it's end :) Sad ain't it? Don't be! I will do more SoMa's in the future :)**

**Shout-out to EML Dream and Hatter Quicktype.**

**Chapter 13: True Plans**

**Maka POV**

I could see a faint angry look on mama's face, but then again, she was with papa so, it's nothing new. But what was really wierd, was that papa was no where near her. Being extremely curious, I asked what was wrong.

"Mama, what's wrong?"

"Oh Maka... it's nothing..."

"Did papa did something wrong?"

"No! No! It's just... ugh..."

"What? What's wrong."

"I can't take this anymore..." I heard mama say in a voice that I somewhat recognized.

"What's wrong?!" I said again.

"Heh... I've waited a long time for this..."

"What?"

"Maka...I'm not Kami..." mama said as she pulled of a face mask.

"Oh my god..."

"I'm back"

"No... no... NO!"

"It's me... HIRO!" Hiro said with an evil grin.

"You... died! No! This isn't happening!"

"Maka... you aren't imagining...you are seeing me..."

"No! Sou-"

"Heh... My plan can't have you alarming anyone!"

(time skip)

What was happening?! HOW IS HE ALIVE?! THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE!

"Well look who's awake..."

"How are you alive?! I thought you died!"

"Simple... My plan was leading up to this..."

"What plan?!"

"You see... Blair gave me 3 potions... one to turn me into one of the Chupa Cabra waiters, another to turn into the jeweler that sold Soul the wedding ring..."

"What!?"

"Exactly... hehe... also... you killed Blair... She was cloaked with a potion that made her look like me..."

"No...! So what's the third potion?"

"HAHA! That's where the plan begins... The 3rd potion makes me look like you... HAHAHA!"

"WHAT?! YOU MONSTER!"

"Monster?! Ha! Now... you shall see my plan unfold..." Hiro said drinking the potion.

"Ah... that's better!" Hiro said.

"What do you plan to do?"

"Just break you and Soul up. Simple... nothing more, nothing less."

"No...please... don't..."

"Hah.. you think you're little plead is going to stop me?! YOU'RE NOT AS SMART AS I THOUGHT! HAHA!"

"God Damn you!"

"Haha... time to begin the plan! HAHA" Hiro said as he left the room.

"God... why are you doing this to me... to Soul?"

**Soul POV**

Maka was gone... where was she? She's not answering to texts or anything. Damn... where had she gone?! I was just about to call the police, but then I saw Maka coming up to me.

"Hey Soul."

"Maka! Where have you been?!"

"Oh sorry! I just had to do something..."

"No worries! It's just you didn't tell me about it!"

"Again, sorry!"

"Maka... I love you..." I said as I brought her in for a kiss, but Maka pushed me away.

"Who are you?"

"What?! I'm Maka! Obviously!"

"No you're not... I don't believe you..."

"Why?!"

"Maka loves me... I can tell in your soul you don't care about me..."

"Oh you're wrong! I love you Soul!" Maka said.

"No... you're not Maka..."

"What are you going to believe?! Me or my idiot soul?!"

"Heh... I don't know what to believe..."

"Exactly! I'm right! I'm your girlfriend Maka Albarn!"

"No... you're not her..."

"Damn you Soul!" Maka shouted.

"Heh... I knew it... You are not Maka..."

"Exactly... I'm not... but rather... Hiro"

"No... not you..."

"Haha! How did you know besides my soul?!"

"It may seem a bit weird... but I noticed that you don't have the wedding ring I gave to Maka..."

"Fuck you Maka... I should have stolen it from her..."

"What!? You took Maka?!"

"Nothing to serious... I'm just going to keep her for all of eternity as my slave..."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW!"

"Really now? Ha!"

"Bastard... Here I come!"

"I unfortunately do not have time for your silly little games... I must retreat!"

"No! Damn bastard! I got to tell Spirit!"

(time skip)

I arrived at Spirit's house. I knocked on impatiently to warn Spirit.

"SPIRIT! OPEN UP!"

"WHAT'S YOU'RE PROBLEM SOUL!?"

"Sorry. It's just urgent!"

"How urgent?"

"It involves Maka!"

"What!? What did you do?!"

"Nothing! But you know who did?!"

"WHO?! I'LL KILL THEM!"

"I'm having a hard time believing this but, Hiro..."

"I THOUGHT I KILLED HIS SORRY ASS A YEAR AGO!"

"I thought so too! But apparently he's alive!"

"How does this have to with Maka?!"

"He's kidnapped her!"

"LET ME AT HIM! I'LL SKIN HIM ALIVE!"

"I KNOW I'LL END HIS SORRY LIFE!"

"One question though..."

"What?"

"How do we find them!?"

"I don't know! Don't you have like some sort of fatherly sense to locate Maka?!"

"You're right!" He said confidently sniffing the ground as he was a bloodhound.

"I can sense Maka in... THE OUTSKIRTS OF TOWN!"

"Ok!"

"To the Spirit Mobile!" Spirit said with a grin.

We drove around the outskirts of town, but nothing. Spirit kept sensing Maka, but it just lead us in a circle.

"Spirit! Hurry up!"

"Hey! I have to go under the speed limit and sense Maka at the same time, it's hard!"

"Yeah well remember, the more time wasted, the more likely Maka would get raped..."

"What?!"

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, Hiro plans to use Maka as a slave. Probably a sex slave..." I said trying to get Spirit mad.

"NO!" Spirit said flooring the car towards a building entrance.

"Whoa!"

"I sense Maka's presence!"

"Are you sure this time?!"

"POSITIVE!"

"Ok..." I said putting my hand on the doorknob, ready to pull it on Spirit's go.

**Maka POV**

I was crying my eyes off. I couldn't believe Soul actually managed to see through Hiro's disguise. If he was here right now, I would love him death. I heard the doorknob, it was probably Hiro. It was just a guess considering that no one but Soul knew that she was kidnapped by Hiro.

"Maka!" a voice said behind me. It didn't sound like Hiro, but someone else. Soul!

**A/N: Sorry again for a short chapter! Busy and things... good damn school... It's going to ruin my daily updates! :( I'd like to thank SoulKitten for being a good friend and actually helping me write this chapter. Go check her out if you haven't. She's really awesome. I recommend you read Unchangeable which is one of her stories. It's extremely good in every aspect! Remember to review, follow, or P.M for a shout-out! With that being said, See you next time.**

**~TheCloudWeaver**

**(insert witty ending joke here)**


	16. Chapter 14

**A/N: The end is near us... it's almost to close... it won't end today, and probably tomorrow... Don't believe it? Well sorry that you don't believe it. It's extremely heartbreaking. Now I know what your saying. "HOLY SHIT WHY ARE YOU ENDING THIS STORY?!". Well the simple awnser is that I want to finish the story before school! Otherwise you'd have to wait an entire week for an update! I don't want that. I want you to see the end before the evil reign of school stops me from that. So yeah... the TsuStar story might come out today, i'm not exactly sure... Hah...I don't know when It's comming out... hah... What? What do you mean i'm putting it off? What are you talking about?! *weak chuckle* Haha! Anyway... no more rambling Chapter 14! YEAH! FUN TIMES WITH CHAPTER 14! Naw... it's a horrible chapter... (ALSO! I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY BECAUSE OF A CORRUPT FILE. I LOST THIS CHAPTER AND HAD TO RE-WRITE IT! SORRY! HERE IT IS! CHAPTER 14)**

**Shout-out to Angel 421!**

**Chapter 14: Loose Ends**

**Maka POV**

SOUL?! How did he find me?

"Maka! Are you in here?!"

"Soul! SOUL! I'm inside this room!"

"Maka don't worry baby! We'll save you!" a voice said behind Soul.

"Who is that?"

"It's your father!" Soul said

"Papa?"

"Yes dear Papa's with Soul!"

My mind was confused, but my face was watery. They risked their lives for me. My father I understood, but Soul as well? It's just so heartbreaking.

**Soul POV**

There was only one thing getting between me and Maka, was a extremely rushed baricade. God damn Hiro... what was going to gain out of this besides a well deserved ass-whooping. The baricade had 3 nailed planks, 3 couches blocking it, and 2 chairs placed as a lock for the door.

"This is easy..."

"Yup! Now Soul use me!" Spirit said as he turned into a weapon.

"Ah! How the heck does Maka use me?!"

"Simple... just keep me in balance Soul..." Spirit said.

"Ok..." I said as I tried smashing the baricade.

"Good Soul... A few more swings and you're done..."

"Yeah Spirit..." I said as I swung the scythe again on the baracade. I gave the baracade a few more good swings and like that, we were about to save Maka...

"Maka! Are you ok?!"

"Yeah Soul..." Maka said with a bit of a pause in the middle. Was she crying? No... I might be to late... I opened the door to find Maka tied up into a chair and staring at a monitor, much like I was...

"MAKA! Darling! Don't worry! Hiro will get his ass handed to him by me and Soul!" Spirit said.

"Maka... are you crying?" I said with a low voice.

"Yes... I'm sorry..."

"Why are you crying?"

"It's just... I'm so happy... I'm so happy that you are here to save me..."

"What where we going to do without you?" Soul said.

"I don't know" Maka said.

"Exactly! We are lost without you... especially Spirit..."

"That's right baby girl! Papa doesn't know what he would do if he lost you!"

"Papa... thank you..."

"Don't thank me Maka... I didn't know you were captured... It was Soul... he told me to help him..."

"Soul... I don't know what I would do without you.. I love you..."

"I love you too Maka, but right now we need to get you out of here before Hiro comes back!"

"Too late Soul..." a voice said behind me. A blade was then lunged at my body. I managed to dodge it quickly.

"Hiro! YOU BASTARD!"

"Lookie who's here..." Hiro said.

"I'll kill you... for all you've done..." I said with an angry voice.

"Hah! Kill me?!"

"Yeah! Soul! Use me quickly!" Spirit said as he turned into weapon form.

"Ready Spirit?"

"As I'll ever be!"

"Ok then... let's go! SOUL RESONANCE!" We said in unison. I felt Spirit's soul wavelenth resonate with me. It's like we had the similar goal of "kick Hiro's sorry ass". I thrusted at Hiro with all my force, knocking him back into the outside.

"Haha!" Hiro said dusting off the dirt on his pants.

"Here we go Spirit!"

"Yeah!" Spirit said. I grasped on to the scythe handle and ran towards Hiro once more.

"Die Hiro!" Spirit said. It felt like Hiro was suposed to move, but he tripped on a rock.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUU-" Hiro shouted loudly.

"Hah! Dead!" Spirit said as a kishen egg arose from the ether.

"So that's why he banged every girl in school..."

"Why Soul?"

"To become a kishen"

"Well... he's dead now..." Spirit said throwing away Hiro's soul.

"Pity... I was expecting a fight... too bad for him..." I said. "Now for Maka!"

"Right!"

I ran towards the building she was captured in. I got part my right arm and then proceded to cut off the rope that was keeping Maka in her prison.

"Maka don't you worry baby You are almost free!" Spirit said Maka was now crying.

"Maka don't cry... It hurts me to see you cry... be happy!" I said as the ropes fell of Maka.

"I'm sorry! I'm just so happy you're here right now!" Maka said hugging me. "I love you so much Soul!"

"Don't just thank me! Thank your father's over protective side!"

"Oh sorry papa!"

"It's ok darling! Just come and give you ol' papa a big hug!" Spirit said opening his arms to Maka.

"I also love you papa!" Maka said as she procceded to give Spirit a small kiss on the cheek. "You are the best papa I could have asked for, even though you are mostly a drunk head, some what childish, and overall just a man whore."

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear that last part!" Spirit said as he went back to "THE SPIRIT MOBILE!" as he called it. (I know you guys love that line! I do too! XD)

"Maka... I'm so glad you're safe."

"Sorry to have worried you!"

"It's ok! I have fought for you since the begining! I wasn't going to stop fighting now, in your time of need!"

"Soul..."

"I fought against Hiro, who was a complete joke, and your father, which was challanging. In the end of the day... it was all worth it..."

"I know I can trust you with everything..." Maka said as she pressed her lips on mine. I slowly pulled away and stroked her beautiful ash-gray hair.

"Let's go home Maka..."

"Right..." Maka said as we got inside the "SPIRIT MOBILE!" Aparently with the time I was talking to Maka he had enough time to use paint and write "THE SPIRIT MOBILE" on the side.

"Like it?" Spirit said.

"Kind of" I said chuckling.

"What's that mean?" Maka said.

"It's a long story... it started when I met you..." I said pulling her in for a kiss.

That wasn't the end of our story... there was more... more that I couldn't explain at the moment. It was our future... I didn't know what it held, but I knew for sure... it was with Maka... Our love may have been messed up with all of those conflicts... but I knew it would only get better from here on out...

**A/N: There it is... Chapter 14... otherwise know as the end of the story. Why? Because the next chapter is the epilouge... sad ain't it? I'm sorry, but it had to end eventually... DON'T WORRY! The epilouge will be a lot longer than this chapter! I know you may love this story, don't worry guys! I'll make more! I am never going to quit Fan Fiction! I love all of you guys! I would never leave you guys! :)Remember to Review, Follow, or P.M for a shout-out! (even though there's only one chapter left) So with that being said, See you guys next time!**

**~TheCloudWeaver**

**(Making Hiro look like he can't fight, because he can't!)**


	17. IMPORTANT NOTE ABOUT CHAPTER 15

**A/N: Ok... this is sad... I won't be able to update until Sunday. Why? Because my laptop that has the last chapter has been corrupt by a virus. A virus that apperntly won't let me save the chapter. I had to write this note on my grandpa's old computer that apparently has Microsoft Word 2000. Again, this is my computer's fault... SORRY FOR THE INCONVINECE...**

**~TheCloudWeaver**

**(let us pray for the saftey of my computer... and Chapter 15...)**


	18. Chapter Epilogue

**A/N: Ok now that all interruptions have stopped... I can now write Chapter 15 of A Flawed Sapphire, also known as Chapter Epilogue Sorry for all the inconveniences across all 17 chapters of this story. I finally got an anti-virus software, so this shouldn't get erased from my laptop. I'd like to thank everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed this story. To be honest, I thought this story was going to fail horribly. Why? Because no one read my first fan fiction. :( My first fan fiction was horrible, the second one is on hiatus for like - ever, and this story... what was so different? What did you like about this story? Make sure you tell me in the review section. Even though the story is over, I'll still respond to all reviews. I promise :) So now... Chapter 15... the end... Also school starts tomorrow... That sucks... i'm not going to be able to able to post Chapter 1 of the new story untll Friday... sadness...Oh well... you live and learn... (Hanging on the edge of tomorrow! Live and Learn! Sonic reference...) So now... no more further interruptions CHAPTER 15 now! (SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT! IT WAS SCHOOL + COMPUTER ISSUES! SORRY)**

**Ending Shout-outs to darkangel565, and AnimeFreakLover54.**

**(Love that name by the way. I just finished watching FMA Brotherhood. It was amazing... I cried...)**

**Chapter 15: Epilouge**

**Soul POV**

I was lying on the ground. I saw the beautiful stars above me. I gazed back and forwards from the sky to two figures running around with glow sticks. My two children... I didn't end up naming them Kami or Shane... I ended up naming them Julie and Garret. Garret was the oldest. He had my white hair and Maka's eyes, although he spends most of his time reading. He was 12 years old, and his definition of "Fun" was huddling up with a book and read until going to sleep. Heh... and Juile was just a small 6 year old bundle of fun. She had her mother's hair and my eyes. She liked trying new things. Last week she tried riding her bike without training wheels. She fell a bunch of times, but she kept trying until she got it. We were outside at night in the park. We were having a small picnic under the stars. I wanted to have the picnic for Maka and I's anniversary, but I ended up taking the kids as well. Maka was shocked at first, but then she saw it was a great idea. She now a librarian at Death City's largest library. I, on the other hand, was working at a music store know as "Death Notes" (Like the play on words XD?) We rarely spent time with the kids, that's why I wanted to take them out today. Black*Star and Tsubaki baby-sat the kids while we were at work.

"Daddy! Look what I found!" Julie said as he opened her hands. She found a firefly.

"Oh that's nice Julie! Make sure you set it free afterwards."

"Aww... you're no fun!" Julie playfully said as she pouted. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Mama! Can you tell papa to let me keep the firefly?! I promise i'll feed it and everything!"

"Sorry Julie, but you're papa's right. That's a wild bug! It doesn't belong in the house!"

"Aww!" She said as she ran towards the field of fireflies. I saw Garret's silhouette talking to what I think was a girl.

**Garret's POV**

I don't even know how this happened. One minute I running in the field of fireflies with Julie, and the next I was talking to this girl I didn't even know. I think it was when I wasn't looking I crashed into her by accident.

"Oh sorry!" I said trying to help the girl up. She looked 12 and had black hair and blue eyes.

"No worries, I'm fine..."

"No it's not ok! This was my fault, and I'm sorry!" I said sincerly with a bunch of guilt inside of me.

"Oh stop being so up tight! I'm fine!" the girl said smiling at me. "What's your name?"

"Garret Evans"

"Really? That's a cool name! My name's Emily." she said as she shook my hand

"Nice to meet you Emily! What brings you here?"

"Ugh... my parent's were fighting in the house so I snuck out and came here. It's really beautiful outside."

"What really? I feel sorry for you. Do you need help?"

"No... I just needed to be alone..." Emily said staring down.

"Hey, don't worry! I sure everything will turn out fine! C'mon! Where's that happy spirit I just met a minute ago?" I said.

"Really? You really think so?" she said giggling.

"Yep! I'm sure not all fights last forever!" I replied with a smile. I was then shocked when I saw her hugging me. She then quickly pulled away.

"Um... sorry about that..."

"Uh...hehe..."I said madly blushing. "Don't worry!"

"Thanks... you made me feel better." she said smiling.

"No problem! I like to help people! I just didn't expect I'd be helping you today."

"Haha! I guess fate found a way!"

"Yeah I guess..."

"Hey, I can't thank you enough for what you've done. I might not know you that much, but I can tell you're a good person."

"I could say the same for you Emily. Hey want to get something to eat? I'm sure my dad has a few extra sandwiches from our picnic."

"Do you think that would be ok?"

"My dad is a very understanding person. That and my mom can convince him most of the time."

"Haha... sounds like you got good parents."

"I'm sure, deep down, that you're parents are good people... Now c'mon, I'll take you to the picnic area."

"Sure!" she said as she held my hand. I couldn't help but blush madly. I had only met her for a few minutes, but I already felt weird around her. It was a feeling deep in my heart. I couldn't make it out, so I just shook it off. I held her hand and we walked to my dad. That was, until I heard some loud yelling.

"HEY, WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER!?" the voice said. I had not heard a shout that loud since I was 6 and dad was telling Spirit that Maka was pregnant with Julie.

"Who the heck?" I said turning around to see a man with a death glare headed towards me.

"Oh no, it's my dad!" Emily said as she gripped my hand tighter. I reassured her by griping a bit tighter on her hand.

"Hey, who the hell are you?! Why the hell are you near my daughter!?"

"I - I" I stutered, only to be interupted by Emily.

"He's a friend papa!" Emily said with a mad look.

"A friend?! HA! Stop lying to yourself." the man said as he reached for Emily's right hand.

"Ah!" She said as she tried to escape from her father's grip.

"HEY! What's your problem!?" I said, regretting nothing.

"What the hell's my problem?! YOU!" the man said as he punched me across the face. I was pretty beat up, but I stood up again.

"I'm not going to let you hurt Emily! I'm her friend, and I'm here for her!" I said.

"What the hell are you to Emily, nothing! I'm her father and I know more than you do!" he said hitting me again.

"Garret!" Emily said starting to cry. For some reason, I just wanted to get up again to tell Emily to stop crying. Why? I didn't know, but I did it again and again. I kept getting pined down to the ground, but I stood back up. I stood up one last time.

"You just don't know when to quit eh!? Well I'll make sure this one kills you!" he said charging up a punch. I stood there, ready for what was about to happen.

"Heh... I may be beat up, but if Emily needs help I'll be there for her..." I said as I took a deep breath.

"You got guts kid, I'll give you that... but not anywhere near my daughter..." He said as he lunged a punch.

**Soul POV**

I saw everything... everything that guy did to Garret. I got up and ran to them as quick as I could, but by that time, it was to late. Garret was back on the ground...

"Hey! You know you're beating up on my son!?" I said getting ready to choke the guy.

"Oh yeah!? Well I don't give a damn... I can do what ever the hell I want to! He was near my daughter!"

"Heh.. I understand that she's your daughter, that is true I have one too and I don't want creeps near her, but you beat up my son - I kill you..." I said.

"Ha! You think you can beat me?! YOU MUST BE AS DUMB AS YOUR OWN SON! HA!"

"Don't you dare say that to my husband or son!" Maka said as she grabbed my arm, signaling me to turn to a death scythe. I changed quickly and I landed in her arms.

"Now I'm going to make this simple... You either die, or you die... EITHER WAY YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" I said. The man actually lost his cool and ran away without Emily. "Hm? Haha! That reminds me alot of Hiro..." (PLOT TWIST! HE COULD STILL BE ALIVE! AND MAYBE IN A FUTURE SEQUAL... HE'S STILL ALIVE!)

**Garret's POV**

I saw what happened... I tried to get up again, but my body felt to weak.

"Garret! GARRET!" I heard Emily said on top of me.

"Emily? Is that you?"

"Yes! Oh Garret why'd you do that!? Now you've gotten hurt. This is all my fault." Emily said as she started crying.

"Hey... it's not you're fault. Your my friend... I can't let something bad happen to you!" I said with a low voice.

"Garret... I'm so sorry."

"Please stop blaming yourself... Then everything I did for you was for nothing..."

"Heh..." She said with a weak giggle.

"Hey, can you help me up?" I said

"Sure..." she said as a grabbed my hand and helped me up. As soon as I got up... I coughed some blood, but I was still, somewhat, ok.

"Hey... are you Garret's father?"

"Yes and who might you be?"

"I'm Emily. I'm just one of Garret's friend, and right now - he needs help!"

"I see... thanks for the alert... you must be an amazing friend!"

"Heh! Not as amazing as Garret!" she smiled. I blushed, but I managed to hold it in.

"Hey Emily!" I said. "Want to hang out tomorrow?"

"Sure! Where?"

"I'm not sure... Can I call you?"

"Sure! Here's my number! Well... I have to go back home. Mother is probably worried sick!"

"Be careful Emily!"

"You too! Garret!" she said as she walked away. I grabbed mom's hand and we walked back to our picnic area.

"So Garret? This new friend of your's... you like her right?" mom said as she smiled.

"Wha? - NO!" I quickly denied. "I barley know her! Besides she probably doesn't even like me!"

"Oh don't give me that! I know love when I see it!" she said.

"Oh please stop mom..." I said looking down while smiling.

"Hey Garret... you did good today. You stood up for someone. I'm proud of you!" papa said.

"Thanks dad... but right now... I'm kind of beat... physically and mentally." I said as I yawned.

**Soul POV**

Garret was a bookworm before all of this, but now... he knew how to stand up for other people. That makes me happy. I took Garret back to the picnic area, where Julie was eating some chocolate cake.

"Hey Garret, why are you all beat up!?"

"Don't worry Julie... It's nothing."

"Nothing?! I'll make sure auntie Tsubaki and Black*Star kick their butts!" She said making small punching motions. I found it very cute.

"Heh... don't worry about it Julie! Mama and Papa took care of it."

"Ok!" Julie said as she took a bite of the cake.

These were my children... I loved them... but I loved Maka most of all. I devoted my life to her... and now I was standing here, as a father who love both of his children.

**A/N: AND THE END HAPPENS! I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I hoew you can forgive me! Special Shout-outs to these 3 people. These people are not random, they are amazing supporters of the story, they are also in no specific order. Soulkitten, badmaruhoe, and HatterQuicktype! I LOVE YOU ALL. I hope you enjoyed the story to it's fullest. (Speaking of full... Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood is awesome. Go check it out. All I have to say is this... SELIM BRADLEY IS A HOMCULUS. Nuff said.) I will see you in the near future, when the new story is actually not The Assassin and his Goddess. I lost it in the virus! I have given up on it... sorry... It got deleted more times than this chapter alone. So yeah... sorry for that. I have and Idea for another SoMa story. I don't know what to call it, but if you have an idea - P.M me! I'd love to hear what name you would think of. I will still reply to any and all reviews on this story from this point on. Also - SoMa... it's next... I just need a name... if you P.M me a name by the end 12:00 A.M Pacific Standard Time... and I like it, I will use it. But if not, I'll just use one that I come up with. In other news, i'm taking down The Doomsday Weapons. I don't want to update it anymore. If you'd like to keep it going, then P.M me and I'll give you the story idea and stuff... With that being said, I'll see you all next time! Bye!**

**~TheCloudWeaver**

**(I love you all, you're what keeps me writing... It makes me happy to see reviews, and P.M's. I can't say that enough... I love you all)**


End file.
